Doll Village-Accursed
by Mavro Fos
Summary: [chap.6] Xiumin dan Tao teresat di hutan, berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Suho dan yang lainnya diserang oleh dua sosok yang menyeramkan. Hampir saja Chanyeol dan Luhan meregang nyawa. Tidak, Kai dan Sehun kabur dari villa mereka. Buku diary itu menuntun mereka pada sebuah kenyataan. "lord..."/Krisho/Chanbaek/Kaihun/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Doll Village-Accursed (Horror Scene)

Cast : All member

Pair : Krisho and other

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Friendship and Romance

1st

My feeling

* * *

_Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kisah horror yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. __Semoga saja itu tidak akan terulang kembali, itu sangat menakutkan kalau kalian ingin tahu. Kisah hororku bersama para sahabat terbaikku. Kisah ini bermula ketika dua bulan lalu kami pergi liburan ke sebuah desa di suatu pulau yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa nama pulau itu untuk sekedar melepas penat sehabis bekerja menjadi bintang hallyu, dengan kata lain sih refreshing. Pulau yang menjadi tempat liburan kami berada di jepang, kata manajer kami pulau itu merupakan pulau yang sangat terpencil disana. Huh padahal aku baru menceritakan bagian awal dari perjalanan kami saja tetapi mengapa bulu kudukku merinding?_

* * *

**Minggu, 8 juni 2014**

''Hah, akhirnya bisa sampai dorm juga.'' Teriak Chanyeol riang setelah Kris hyung berhasil membuka password pintu dorm kami. Chanyeol segera meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya, melesat menubrukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, para member exo termasuk aku mengikuti jejak Chanyeol untuk tidur di ruang tamu. Tak ada satu pun member yang sanggup untuk melangkahkan kaki kami ke kamar masing-masing karena energy kami benar-benar sudah terkuras habis oleh jadwal kami yang bertambah padat beberapa terakhir ini. Tepatnya empat hari belakangan ini ketika Kris hyung kembali lagi ke EXO setelah mencabut gugatannya. Kris hyung kembali setelah tiga minggu hilang membuat banyak acara-acara TV dan radio menjadwalkan kami untuk interview atau sebagainya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa kami menjadi sangat sibuk sekali.

''Aku ingin liburan hyung.'' Rengek sang magnae EXO yang kini tengah tiduran di atas karpet dekat sofa. Matanya menatap langit-langit dorm. Semua member EXO yang masih terjaga menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun meminta penjelasan. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya meringis kesal.

''Aku capek hyung, aku ingin refreshing. Otakku benar benar mau meledak.'' Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aku menatap iba pada Sehun dengan sebelah mataku yang masih terbuka. diam-diam mungkin kami membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sehun.

Aku kini tengah bersandar pada bahu Kris hyung yang sudah tertidur sejak dia menancapkan pantatnya ke sofa. Aku kasihan juga padanya pasti dia yang paling lelah diantara semuanya karena harus mengejar ketertinggalan koreografi juga jadwalnya lebih padat daripada kami.

Sial aku sudah benar-benar mengantuk, kedua mataku sulit untuk di buka kembali. Kunyamankan diriku di bahunya, dan tak lama kemudian akupun jatuh tertidur. Entah para member lain apakah mereka tertidur atau belum.

* * *

_Kejadian ini bermula ketika adik kesayanganku merengek-rengek meminta liburan._

* * *

**Rabu, 11 juni 2014**

Hari ini kami para member EXO sedang berada di waiting room, menunggu giliran kami untuk tampil memeriahkan acara Music Bank. Sebenarnya hanya enam member EXOK yang tampil termasuk diriku sendiri, enam member sisanya para member EXOM berada di dorm. Jadwal member EXOK dan EXOM memang berbeda. Sudah dua hari member EXOM tidak ada job. Aku iri kepada mereka, bisa tiduran santai sambil menonton TV di tengah jadwal kami yang padat. Ugh...

Akhirnya setelah B.A.P tampil giliran kami untuk menghibur para penonton di studio. Aku bersyukur perfom kami hari ini lancar, luar biasa malah.

Kami kembali ke _waiting room_ untuk membereskan keperluan kami dan bersiap-siap pulang ke dorm. Pintu _waiting room_ seketika terbuka. menampilkan sesosok manusia bertopi biru berjalan tergesa kearah kami.

''Manager hyung ada apa kemari?'' Tanya D.O keheranan setelah melihat orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah manajer kami. Eh benar juga ya? Mengapa manajer ada disini bukannya tadi dia sudah bilang akan menunggu di van?

Manager hyung benar-benar sudah tidak waras kurasa. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo, dia malah tersenyum misterius. Aih kenapa sih manajer.

''Hyung masih waraskan?'' Chanyeol memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati manajer dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi manajer hyung. ''Tidak panas.'' Gumamnya masih terdengar olehku.

''Ish, hyung tidak sakit yeol. Tapi hyung punya kabar bahagia.'' Manajer hyung menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar membuat si empunya tangan meringis sakit.

Kami semua menoleh terkejut ke arah manajer yang masih memasang senyum misteriusnya. Bahkan Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri saja langsung menoleh ke arah manajer. Kami serentak merapat. Aku penasaran kabar bahagia apa yang di bawa oleh manajer hyung. Kenaikan gaji? Liburan panjang? atau penambahan member baru? Ah semoga saja kabar yang di bawa benar-benar baik.

Manajer hyung masih saja tersenyum misterius padahal kami semua sudah memasang wajah bodoh kami untuk mendengar kabar baik itu. Ayolah mengapa terlalu rahasia.

''Kalian mendapat libur selama satu minggu.'' Ucap manajer hyung. Kami belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan dia ucapkan. Mungkin karena kelelahan usai perfom atau memang otak kami yang lamban.

''MWO? JINJA HYUNG?'' Koor kami bersamaan setelah beberapa detik hening. Teriakan Sehunlah yang paling keras. Manajer hyung saja sampai menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Dan pastinya teriakan kami terdengar sampai luar ruangan terbukti dengan adanya beberapa staff dan artis yang menengokkan kepalanya kearah ruangan kami. Duh malunya aku.

''kenapa teriak-teriak segala sih?!'' gerutu manajer hyung sewot sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. Aku yang melihatnya langsung memegang perutku mual. Wajahnya yang jelek jadi menyeramkan jika ia memasang tampang seperti itu. Ihhhh takut.

''Benar hyung kita liburan?'' Chanyeol dan Sehun yang paling antusias kurasa jika ada orang yang bilang mengenai liburan. Lihatlah pancaran mata mereka yang berbinar-binar.

Kulihat manajer hyung menganggukan kepalanya. Wah, liburan. Asyik dong bisa santai-santai di dorm bareng Kris.

''Liburan kita sudah ditentukan oleh pihak manajemen.'' Lanjut Manajer.

''Berarti kita akan liburan ke suatu tempat ya?'' Tanya Kai. Dia kini tengah duduk di dekat Sehun yang masih menatap manajer dengan pandangan berbinar. Manajer hyung menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi.

''Kita memang liburan dimana?''

''Jepang.''

Aku menyeringitkan dahiku heran. Mau apa kita liburan kesana? Ke pulau jeju atau camping di hutan sudah cukupkan? Mengapa harus kesana? Kita tidak mungkin ke Tokyo ataupun Osaka dan kota-kota besar lainnya disana, itu pasti dan aku tahu itu. Pasti kita akan berlibur di sebuah pulau ataupun desa kecil yang jauh dari pantauan kamera dan fans. Duh aku punya firasat tidak menyenangkan nih saat tiba-tiba manajer berkata demikian. Apalagi aku tahu jepang adalah tempat yang terkenal dengan hantu dan urban legend menyeramkannya selain keunggulan teknologi mereka. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku merinding membayangkannya. Sial mengapa aku jadi paranoid begini sih? Pasti ini efek samping akibat aku terlalu sering membaca urband legend. Huh lain kali aku tidak akan membacanya lagi.

Ayolah _positive thinking okay? Positive thinking._

''Jangan bilang kita akan liburan di pulau kecil atau desa terpencil disana?'' Aku memincingkan mataku menatap kearah manajer. _Jebal, _jangan anggukan kepala.

Kakiku mendadak lemas ketika melihat manajer menganggukan kepalanya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa firasatku semakin tidak enak?

Untung saja Sehun dan Kai sigap menangkapku, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Mereka segera memapahku ke sofa terdekat. Chanyeol segera mengambilkan minum untukku.

''Hyung minumlah terlebih dahulu.'' Chanyeol menyodorkan botol air mineral kecil kearahku. Langsung saja ku ambil dan meneguknya cepat. Botol air mineral itu aku simpan diatas meja rias dekat dengan sofaku duduk. ''Ada apa hyung? Kau sakit?'' mungkin Sehun yang terlihat paling mencemaskanku setelah melihatku hampir jatuh tadi. Semua member dan manajer hyung juga begitu. Raut wajah khawatir mereka tercetak jelas di wajah mulus mereka.

''Apa hyung tidak ingin liburan ke Jepang? Ketika manajer hyung mengangguk tadi hyung langsung limbung.'' Sekarang giliran Kai yang bertanya. Semua member tetap memperhatikanku.

''_A-aniyo, nan gwaenchanayo.''_ Aku berusaha menutupi ketakutan ini dengan segera berdiri membereskan peralatan kerjaku diatas meja rias. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang _'kenapa harus jepang? Kenapa tidak ke pulau jeju saja?'_ tapi jujur ketika aku melihat ekspresi mereka yang ingin sekali berlibur di luar negri terutama Sehun aku jadi tidak tega.

Mengapa firasatku semakin lama semakin tidak karuan?

''Okey, ayo pulang kita rayakan liburan kita di dorm bersama EXOM.'' Aku mengepalkan tanganku keatas setelah membereskan peralatanku, seolah memberi semangat. Rasa takutku semakin menjadi-jadi dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Tapi, kutepis perasaan takutku jauh-jauh. Hey, mengapa aku harus takut pada sesuatu yang belum pasti. Hahaha.

Member EXO dan manajer hyung yang melihat aku bertingkah semangat menganggukan kepalanya kemudian tanpa menunggu lama, mereka segera membereskan barang bawaan mereka yang berada di_ waiting room_.

''Ohorat, ayo kita pulang _hyung-deul_.'' Sehun benar-benar sudah siap, sangat siap, sangat siap, sangat, sangat siap. Huh untung saja tidak ada yang mencurigaiku. Aku harus menceritakan ini pada Kris hyung, mungkin dia tau sarannya.

* * *

_Aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk tentang liburan kita ke jepang, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi buruk, aish~!_

* * *

**Minggu, 15 Juni 2014 **

**8.00 am**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, menggosoknya sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menempel di kedua mataku sedikit terusik oleh dua pasang tangan yang menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahuku.

''_Hyung, hyung ireona. Hyung...''_

''_Palli palli...''_

Kududukkan tubuhku sambil masih mengucek kedua mataku. Kulihat Sehun dan D.O tersenyum melihatku bangun. Huh, tidak biasanya aku bangun kesiangan apalagi dibangunkan oleh maknae. Sepertinya ini gara-gara semalam aku mimpi buruk dan tidak bisa tidur.

''Pagi Hunnie, Pagi Dio-ya.'' Ucapku dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

''Hyung cepatlah, dua jam lagi kita akan ke _airport. _Bangunkan juga hyung naga yang ada di sampingmu itu, kebo sekali dia.'' Ujar D.O sambil berlalu menuju dapur bersama Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke samping, terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde sedang tidur menghadap kearahku. Aku menyeringit bingung, mengapa ada dia di kamarku? Oh iya aku lupa gara-gara semalam aku mimpi buruk aku jadi meminta Kris Hyung menemaniku tidur. Aku menepuk dahiku pelan.

Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, dia mungkin kekurangan tidur karena menjagaku semalaman. Tapi jika tidak dibangunkan kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat ke Jepang karena jadwal penerbangannya jam sepuluh. Hampir saja aku lupa bahwa hari ini kami pergi berlibur ke pulau-yang menurutku- menyeramkan itu. Ini juga salah satu faktorku bangun siang.

''_Hyung, Ireona hyung_. Anak-anak sudah menunggu.'' Aku menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kris hyung. Ajaib dia langsung bangun, perasaan tadi Dio bilang Kris itu kebo yah?

''Eum,_ yeobo good morning_.'' Ucapnya masih dengan mata tertutup. Aku memerah mendengarnya. Hey, aku itu bukan pacarnya Kris. Kita hanya berteman. Sudah beberapakali kubilang dia untuk tidak menyebutkan panggilan menjijikan itu. Tapi setiap ku suruh dia akan selalu beralasan. '_kau kan istriku.' _ Atau '_kau pernah bilangkan kalau kamu umma berarti aku appanya.'_ Hahh alasan apa itu? Tak masuk akal.

''cepat mandi di kamar hyung sana, aku akan mandi di kamar ini. Ingat ya hyung dua jam lagi kita akan ke Incheon Airport. Anak-anak sudah menunggu di ruang makan.'' Aku menyuruhnya setengah mengusirnya. Tanpa berkata banyak Kris hyung sudah bangkit dari kasur sempitku dan keluar menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamarku-Sukaichen-.

* * *

_Kakiku serasa menancap di tanah ketika aku akan menaiki pesawat jurusan Shikoku-Korea itu. Kakiku seolah tidak mengizinkanku untuk pergi._

* * *

Ketika menginjak bandara Incheon yang akan membawa kami berdua belas ke jepang, lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu. Di pesawat aku yang biasanya selalu cerewet untuk memarahi BaekYeolChen yang sedang mengerjai para maknae hanya terduduk diam sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

''Baek hyung jangan menakutiku, cerita itu menyeramkan.'' Rengek Tao. Para _beagle line_ kini sedang sibuk menceritakan kisah menakutkan tentang tempat yang akan mereka datangi nanti.

''Desa itu di kenal dengan desa boneka. Katanya setiap malam kau akan melihat banyak boneka yang berjalan sendiri di jalanan.''

''Hyung,, hentikan.'' Airmata Tao sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap di jatuhkan kapan saja. Tangannya sibuk memegang tangan Lay yang berada di sampingnya.

''Kalau kamu melihat kearah matanya maka kamu akan di-'' Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Chanyeol dan Chen yang tempat duduknya tepat berada di depan Lay dan Tao terkikik-kikik geli melihat Tao dengan hidung yang memerah menahan tangis. Posisi Baekhyun yang berada di samping Tao memudahkannya menjahili adik kecilnya itu.

''HYUNG !'' Tao berteriak, airmatanya tumpah membasahi kemeja Lay yang kini sedang menenangkannya. Entah apa yang membuat ceritanya menyeramkan karena Baekhyun menceritakan cerita ini sambil tertawa di tambah dengan ChanChen yang juga tidak bisa ikut menahan tawanya.

BaekYeolChen seakan belum puas mengerjai adik penakutnya kini beralih mata pada magnae line HunKai yang berada di depan dan samping mereka. terlihat Sehun dan Kai tengah tertidur pulas di kursinya. Para beagle line itu mengeluarkan smrik mereka.

''_Yeobo_, ada apa denganmu hari ini?'' Kris yang entah mengapa sekarang duduk di sampingku ini membalikkan badanku yang sedari tadi terus menatap ke keluar jendela. Padahal tadi disampingku kan D.O dan apa-apaan itu memanggilku '_Yeobo_', sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku bukan istrinya dan aku ini namja huh.

Kris menatap dalam mataku. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang aku dan Kris terlihat seperti orang yang hendak berciuman dan ini pun didukung dengan tempat kami yang berada di pojok pesawat. Wajahku memerah ketika aku melihat jarak diantara kami sangat tipis.

'_Srett.._'

Tiba-tiba mataku melihat sekilas bayangan dan itu mirip Chen? Mau kemana dia buru-buru ke ruang pramugari?

''CHEN ! _EODIE_?'' Seruku. Reflek aku melepaskan tangan kris yang berada di pipiku. Semua yang mendengar teriakanku menoleh kaget. Aku segera berdiri menghampiri Chen yang sudah masuk duluan ke ruang pramugari.

''Hyung, ada apa memanggilku?''

'deg'

Suara itu menghentikan langkahku, aku berbalik ke belakang. Aku kenal suara itu, itu suara Chen dan dia sedang berada di bangkunya bersama Chanyeol. Jadi tadi itu siapa? Apa aku hanya salah lihat? Tidak-tidak tadi itu terlihat nyata. Hahaha itu mungkin Cuma halusinasiku semata. Mana mungkin itu hantu. Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini. Tapi kalau benar itu hantu bagaimana? Memikirkannya saja mengapa membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan keringat bercucuran dari dahiku? Ah sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan.

Aku kembali duduk ke bangkuku dengan Kris hyung yang masih menatapku bingung.

''Kamu tidak apa-apa?'' Tanyanya khawatir. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Mengapa tadi itu... Aish, semoga saja cerita yang Baekhyun ucapkan tidak benar, aku tadi menguping sedikit pembicaraan mereka. Itu hanya karang-karangannya saja oke? Kenapa aku jadi penakut seperti ini sih? Dan juga mengapa kejadian tadi masih saja berputar di otakku? Aish,...

Aku melihat kesekelilingku. BaekChenYeol masih mengerjai Tao. Lay menenangkan Tao. Kai dan Xiumin asyik tidur sambil mendengarkan i-pod. Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun membaca komik. Sehun dan D.O saling berselca ria di kursi mereka. hey bukannya tadi Sehun tidur dengan Kai ya? dan Kris oh ya ampun dia masih memperhatikanku dari tadi.

Kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Mungkin firasatku salah. Lebih baik aku menyusul ke alam mimpi mengejar Kai dan Xiumin yang sudah terlelap sedari tadi. Menyamankan diriku diatas sandaran kursi, tak lama kemudian akupun jatuh tertidur.

* * *

_Aku dan kesebelas sahabatku sudah sampai di pulau terpencil itu. Ketika disana aku hanya bisa meneguk ludahku kasar melihat keadaannya. Menyeramkan dan tidak terawat. Itulah kesanku pertama kali saat melihat bangunan megah yang mungkin aku bisa sebut villa atau rumah yang berada di tengah hutan ini. Yang benar saja kita akan berlibur disini?_

* * *

''Huwahh, Akhirnya sampai juga.'' Chen yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam selama perjalanan kemari akhirnya melepaskan rasa lelahnya ketika kami sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah yang terlihat sedikit menakutkan itu.

Setelah kami menaiki pesawat selama dua jam kami langsung di jemput oleh suruhan SM. Mengendarai mobil van selama satu jam menuju dermaga dan menaiki Kapal Feri selama satu jam setengah menyebrangi lautan untuk pergi ke sebuah pulau. Kami memutuskan berjalan kaki dari pantai menuju villa yang sudah di sewa pihak SM di tengah hutan. Kami berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati sejuknya alam perdesaan kecil yang berada di pulau ini. Aneh, desa yang kami lewati sangat aneh. Entah mengapa membuat bulu kuduk kami berdiri melihatnya. Desa ini sungguh sepi walau terlihat satu dua orang yang sedang berada di luar rumah. Disisi kanan kiri, kami melihat banyak boneka besar yang menyerupai manusia. Boneka-boneka yang sangat menyeramkan itu sedang berpose seperti melakukan pekerjaan. Boneka itu benar-benar terlihat hidup yang membuatku gemetar setengah mati.

Aku masih terus berdiam di luar pagar, mengabaikan para member yang telah berhamburan masuk ke dalam villa dan memanggil namaku. Aku mengamati seluruh bagian villa ini dan mengamati daerah sekitarnya. Kakiku enggan melangkah memasuki villa. Villa ini mempunyai kesan angker di luarnya, belum lagi dengan jajaran pepohonan pinus yang hampir memagari seluruh rumah menambah kesan mencekam.

'_Puk_'

Tepukan di bahu itu menyadarkan diriku kembali kealam nyata. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah samping. Disitu berdiri Xiumin hyung yang menatapku khawatir. Ternyata sedari tadi dia menungguku masuk ke dalam rumah.

''Kau merasakan hal aneh pada pulau ini?'' Xiumin hyung menatap lamat-lamat bangunan di depannya. seperti aku tadi. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, entah dia akan melihatku atau tidak.

''Hn. Semoga tidak akan terjadi hal buruk pada kita selama kita disini.'' Dia menghela nafasnya pelan. Aku tahu Xiumin hyung juga merasakan firasat tidak enak pada pulau ini, terlihat dari pertama kali kita menginjakkan kaki disini dia terus menempel padaku dengan muka waswas.

Xiumin hyung kembali menepuk bahuku.

''Aku tahu kamu takutkan? Hahaha, tenang saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita.'' Ucap Xiumin hyung menenangkan. Dia memberikan eyesmile terbaiknya, membuat rasa takutku berkurang. Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Xiumin hyung segera berlari kecil masuk ke dalam meninggalkan aku yang sedang memandangnya bodoh di balik pagar.

''_Coward baby_ cepat masuk di luar menakutkan loh!'' Xiumin hyung tertawa menggoda ke arahku.

''Ya Hyung ! aku bukan penakut tau.''

''Hahaha ayo cepat masuk, ada sadako di luar.''

''YAK!''

* * *

_Aku baru mengetahui sesuatu. Ternyata kami ini sedang berlibur disebuah desa terpencil yang bernama desa Nagaro yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai pulau di jepang. Desa yang hampir semua penduduknya adalah boneka. Banyak kisah-kisah aneh yang menyelimuti pulau ini._

_Hiiyyyy, itu sangat menakutkan._

**TBC**

* * *

Haloha semua.

Aku bawa ff baru bertema horror.. Yeay. Tapi di chapter ini belum terlalu kerasa horornya. Walaupun aku udah nyelipin sedikit. Aku disini baru cerita tentang firasat dari pemeran utamanya ya. Oh iya cerita ini banyak pakai sudut pandang orang pertama walaupun nanti ada juga sudut pandang orang ketiganya. Me POV dan all POV.

Oh iya pair utamanya ini KRISHO. Kalau ingin tambah pair lagi silahkan kalian tulis review di bawah. Masih ada sepuluh member lagi yang minta di pairin hehe. Vote terbanyak akan aku jadiin pair tapi Cuma dua teratas ya. Oh iya tapi pair yang ada di ff ini tidak terlalu mengangkat sisi romance lebih ke brothership akut. Jadi maksudnya gini misalnya Kris ama Suho, nah si Kris itu lebih melindungi dan merhatiin Suho. Semacam orang special gitu. Walaupun nanti ada romancenya juga.

Dan setting ff ini sebenarnya benar-benar berada di desa Nagaro desa boneka. Coba search aja di google pasti ada. Di kehidupan nyata desa Nagaro itu ada di pulau Shikoku, pulau terkecil dari empat pulau utama di jepang tapi aku ganti pulaunya jadi pulau Nagaro lagi soalnya kesannya biar bener-bener jauh dari dunia luar. Sebenernya desa nagaro gak terlalu menakutkan sih aku hanya menyelipkan urban-urban legend dan kisah horor jepang ke dalam cerita, supaya kesannya lebih gimana gitu. Walaupun begitu aku juga bikin cerita horror sendiri.

Siapa orang yang menceritakan pengalaman mengerikannya ya?

Aku juga mau tanya dong. Apa sih bedanya horror psikologi, Horror thiller dan horror-horror lainnya?

untuk typo atau kesalahan penulisan ejaan maafkan aku. Aku sudah sebisa mungkin memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Review, kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Lebih banyak riview lebih semangat aku nulis.

Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Doll Village-Accursed (Horror Scene)

Cast : All member EXO

Pairing : Krisho (Main)

ChanBaek & Kaihun (2nd Main)

Summary : [chap.2] Bagaimana ini? Liburan yang tadinya dianggap menyenangkan oleh para member EXO berubah menjadi mengerikan. Sudah ada korban dari keisengan'nya'. Ini belum sampai ke tahap serius. 'Dia' masih bermain-main. Ditambah dengan kemunculan boneka okiku dan lukisan aneh di lantai 2. ternyata feeling Suho benar. Tidak seharusnya mereka berada disini. /KrisHo/ChanBaek/KaiHun/

2nd

The red-black cat

* * *

_Hari pertama kami disini memang tidak terjadi sesuatu. Aku memang merasa lega akan hal itu tetapi ketika ada jejak darah dengan telapak kaki kucing di lantai dua villa kami membuatku merinding hebat. Batinku terus berontak untuk meminta pergi dari sini._

* * *

**Minggu 15 juni 2014**

**17.31**

''Disini ada lima kamar jadi aku akan membaginya. Tiga kamar di lantai dua di isi oleh Xiumin hyung dan Lay di kamar dekat tangga. Maknae Line di kamar kedua kemudian Dio dan Luhan hyung berada di kamar paling ujung dekat jendela besar. Kamar utama yang berada di bawah akan di huni oleh Beagle Line dan kamar yang berada di depan ruang tengah ini akan menjadi kamarku dan Kris hyung. Kalian setuju?'' ucapku panjang lebar. Kami saat ini tengah sibuk menentukan pembagian kamar. Barang-barang bawaan kami yang mungkin jumlahnya banyak yang entah bagaimana bisa kami bawa tergeletak dengan tidak begitu elitnya di samping tangga.

''Suho hyung kenapa sama kris hyung lagi? Dari semalam sampai sekarang nempel terus sama Kris hyung.'' Tao yang sedari tadi diam karena ketakutan akan cerita yang dibawakan beagle line akhirnya angkat bicara. Member yang kurang memperhatikan pembicaraanku dari tadi langsung menengokan kepalanya kearahku yang berdiri di samping Kris hyung. Bahkan Sehun dan Chen sudah menatap jahil kepadaku.

''A-ah itu an-anu.. a-aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius bersama Kris.'' Aku tergagap. Hawa panas menjalari pipiku hingga ke telinga. Member lain masih memasang wajah bingung mereka tetapi Sehun dan Chen malah menggodaku. Ih dasar tidak sopan terhadap leader mereka sendiri.

''Yosh, daripada diam tidak jelas disini dan kalian membully uri leader lebih baik kita membereskan barang bawaan kita dan kumpul kembali di ruang makan. Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam.'' Setelah menyelesaikan ucapan bijaknya Xiumin hyung segera membawa barang-barangnya di ikuti dengan Lay yang mengekor di belakangnya. Xiumin hyung penyelamatku. Ah hyung saranghae, rasanya aku ingin memeluk Xiu hyung karena sudah membebaskanku dari godaan para maknae tapi tangan Kris hyung yang merangkul pundakku menghalangi. Hah, dia mulai lagi.

Aku dan Dio dengan segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengecek bahan makanan yang berada di kulkas. Aku sudah menyuruh Kris hyung untuk membawakan barang-barangku ke kamar karena barang bawaanku tidak terlalu banyak. Untung saja Kris hyung menyanggupinya.

''Whoa Dio-ya pihak SM benar-benar sudah merencanakan liburan ini. Lihatlah.'' Aku membuka-buka lemari yang berada di dapur. Ternyata keperluan makan kami untuk seminggu ke depan sudah di siapkan. Aku menunjuk kulkas yang tadi kubuka dengan senang kearah Dio. Dio yang sedang melihat peralatan masaknya langsung menengok kearahku.

''Ne, hyung. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk keperluan makan kita.'' Dio berjalan santai kearahku. Dia mengambil daging sapi beku dan juga sedikit sayuran dari dalam kulkas. Kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

''Kau ingin memasak apa?'' tanyaku penasaran.

''Bulgogi, untuk mengganjal perut saja.'' Kyungsoo memotong-motong wortel dengan telaten.

''Aku bantu?'' aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu D.O. Aku takut dia kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh ini. Tapi yang kudapat hanya gelengan D.O disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

''Tak usah hyung, hyung hanya akan membuat masakanku gagal.'' Ucapnya jujur. Cengiran khas tetapi terpaksanya memberikan kesan menakutkan padaku. Aku bergidik ngeri tapi setelah itu aku mengerucutkan bibir tipisku kesal.

''Yasudahlah. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di villa ini saja siapa tahu aku dapat harta karun.'' Aku menghilang dari dapur menyisakan tawa khas seorang D.O yang seolah berhasil membullyku.

Aku menatap lamat-lamat lukisan bergaya eropa abad pertengahan ini dengan seksama. Ada yang aneh dengan lukisan perempuan yang sedang menggendong kucing ini. Kucing hitam yang berada di gendongannya mempunyai warna mata yang berbeda. Warna merah darah yang membuatku bergidik dan warna hitam kelam yang mempunyai aura menakutkan.

'_Meow_'

Ah? Suara apa itu? Bukankah suara barusan itu kucing? Tapi mengapa ada kucing disini? Teman-temanku tidak membawa kucing kesini dan di dorm juga tidak ada yang memeliharanya. Jadi kucing siapa itu?

Aku teringat dengan lukisan tadi dan ketika aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah lukisan itu detak jantungku seolah berhenti. Ada jejak kaki darah di sekitar dinding dan jejak kaki itu ternyata adalah jejak kaki kucing. Sejak kapan jejak itu ada disini? Aku hanya menoleh ke arah lain selama beberapa detik. Juga, sejak tadi aku tidak melihat adanya kucing yang berkeliaran di sekitarku.

'Glup'

Dengan gugup aku menyusuri jejak kaki itu menggunakan ekor mataku. Jejak kaki itu berhenti pada jendela besar yang berada di samping lukisan di lantai dua ini dan kemudian...-menghilang? Aneh. Tetesan keringat mengalir deras dari pori-pori seluruh tubuhku. Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku ingin menangis melihat jejak itu. Telapak tanganku mulai basah oleh keringat.

''Suho hyung sedang apa hyung disitu?'' Oh suara itu. Suara itu berhasil menyelamatkanku. Aku segera berbalik menyampingi lukisan aneh itu. Terlihat Tao, Kai dan Sehun menatapku aneh. Dari guratan wajahnya mereka seperti menyelidik.

''Oh hyung sedang melihat lukisan ini.'' Aku menunjuk lukisan itu dengan tangan gemetaran. Eh tunggu sebentar. Kemana jejak kaki kucing itu?

'Deg.'

Aku mencari-cari jejak darah itu dengan kebingungan. Memutari sekitarku dan melihat kearah jendela besar yang ada di belakangku. Lagi-lagi aneh perasaan jejak itu sangat banyak di sekitar dinding. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kemana menghilangnya? Apa mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku? Tapi itu terasa sangat nyata. Keringat dingin kembali membasahi wajah dan tengukku.

''Hyung ke kamar dulu ne? Jangan lupa nanti ke ruang makan.'' Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuruni tangga tanpa memandang mereka bertiga. Jantungku berdegup beberapa kali lipat saat melintasi lukisan lain yang berada di samping tangga.

* * *

''Suho hyung terlihat aneh.'' Ucap seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut berwarna silver. Dua lainnya mengangguk. Pria berambut pendek menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas kasur kamar mereka sedang pria berdagu lancip tengah berpikir serius.

''Tidakkah kalian lihat Suho hyung seperti orang ketakutan?'' pria berdagu lancip bernama Sehun itu kini mengemukakan pendapatnya. Kai dan Tao menatapnya tak mengerti.

''Apa maksudmu maknae?'' Tao dengan tampang ketusnya berbicara kepada Sehun. mungkin dia masih parno dengan cerita Baekhyun.

''Tampang itu, yang berkeringat dingin dengan raut wajah ingin menangis. Seperti ketika Suho hyung ketakutan melihat film horror beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sampai menangis memeluk Kris hyung yang ada di sampingnya.'' Terang Sehun panjang lebar. Saat ini posisi mereka mirip dengan pose berunding.

''Benar. Tapi eomma takut pada apa?'' Sehun terlihat tengah berpikir. Kejadian barusan membuat syarafnya menegang. Suho hyung yang tertangkap basah sedang melihat lukisan dengan takut-takut sejurus kemudian dia terlihat bingung dan panik. Apa jangan-jangan lukisan itu...

''Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat lukisan yang ditunjuk eomma.'' Tunggu itu bukan Sehun yang menjawab tapi seseorang yang dengan semangat menarik lengan Sehun dan Kai keluar kamar.

''Tao hyung?! Sejak kapan hyung menjadi pemberani?'' Tanya Kai penasaran. Hey Tao itu penakut walau sebenarnya lebih penakut Suho apalagi menyangkut hal-hal berbau horor seperti lukisan itu. Tao hanya menggendikkan bahunya cuek.

''Kajja.''

* * *

Aku masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalku dengan Kris hyung yang masih duduk di sampingku. Dia tengah membujukku untuk makan malam bersama para member karena tadi terdengar suara D.O yang mengatakan bahwa makanan sudah siap. Bahkan tadi Chanyeol dan Luhan hyung sudah masuk ke kamar kami.

Aku enggan keluar dari tempat perlindunganku. Pikiran tadi masih terbayang-bayang di otakku. Yah jejak kaki darah yang menghilang dan juga suara itu. Suara yang seolah berbisik di telingaku ketika aku akan menuruni tangga.

'pergilah dari pulau ini.' Dengan suara bergetar yang berhasil membuat efek ngeri berkepanjangan pada tubuhku. Terbukti tubuhku sekarang bergetar. Itu yang membuatku enggan untuk kemana-mana.

''Myeon Yeobo.'' Kris menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh berbalut selimutku. Ini mungkin sudah kali kedua puluhnya dia mengguncang tubuh mungilku.

''Aku ambilkan makanan untukmu ya, _jamkan_.''Kris hyung hendak berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat tanganku menyembul keluar menggenggam tangannya. Aku tahu Kris hyung sempat kaget karena kurasakan tangannya tegang. ''_Don't go every where Yifan._'' Ucapku pelan. Kris hyung yang mungkin mengerti dengan tarikan tangan kecilku segera menidurkan tubuhnya di sampingku dan melingkarkan tangan kokohnya di pinggang rampingku membuat tubuhku yang berbalut selimut menegang.

''Ada apa Myeon. Ceritakanlah padaku.'' Ucap Kris hyung lirih di telingaku. Sekarang posisi kami sudah berhadapan dengan tubuhku yang masih bergetar di pelukannya. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya sebagai jawaban bahwa aku belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

''Arraseo, kalau sudah siap cerita ne?'' Kris hyung mengusap suraiku lembut. Aku menganggukan kepalaku kecil.

* * *

Suasana di ruang makan terlihat sepi dan mencekam. Beagle Line yang biasanya menggoda Tao kini terdiam. Sehun, Tao dan Kai yang biasanya saling berebut makanan terbanyak pun diam dengan pandangan kosong menatap kea rah bulgogi serta kimchi di depan mereka. Sebenarnya para beagle line tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jadi mereka memilih untuk diam walau sesekali mereka melakukan gerakan aneh tak terduga. Semua pasang mata yang melihat keterdiaman mereka melanjutkan acara makannya seperti biasa, tidak terlalu meperdulikan mereka.

''Lukisan itu...'' Suara Kai sukses memecah keheningan. Pandangannya masih terarah pada makanan di depannya. Tujuh pasang mata yang memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa segera menengokan kepalanya kearah Kai, menghentikan acara makan mereka untuk sementara.

''Dengan seorang gadis Eropa yang menggendong seekor kucing hitam yang mempunyai warna mata berbeda.'' Lanjut Tao. Pandangan tujuh pasang mata kini beralih kepada Tao. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang para maknae itu bicarakan.

''Yang ditakuti Suho hyung?'' Sehun memberi penegasan. Para maknae serentak mengangkat kepala mereka. menunjukkan raut ketakutan mereka kepada para hyungnya yang masih menatap mereka tak mengerti.

_Flashback_

_Tao segera menyeret Sehun dan Kai menghadap kearah dinding tempat dimana dipajangnya lukisan yang Suho hyung tunjuk. Mereka mengamati lukisan itu dengan seksama._

''_Apa lukisan aneh ini yang membuat eomma takut?'' Sehun menoleh kesamping kirinya tempat Tao dan Kai berdiri. _

''_Mungkin, tapi lukisan ini tidak begitu menyeramkan.''_

_Tao masih penasaran dengan dengan lukisan itu maju selangkah lebih dekat, memegang kepala kucing pada lukisan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang masih berdebat satu meter di belakangnya._

'_SREK...BYURR...'_

_Tao memekik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kucing itu menyeringai kearahnya memperlihatkan manik merah hitamnya yang menakutkan. Tiba-tiba muncul rembesan darah dari dalam lukisan itu dan dinding di sekitarnya. Tao mundur ke belakang dengan perlahan menabrak Kai dan Sehun yang masih berdebat. Sehun dan Kai yang terganggu segera menoleh kearah Tao yang sudah menyudutkan dirinya di tembok yang bersebrangan dengan lukisan. Mereka merasa aneh. Pandangan Tao menyiratkan rasa takut. Mereka mengikuti arah pandangan Tao._

'_Deg'_

_Sehun dan Kai hanya bisa mematung melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari lukisan itu dan menunjuk kata 'GO' dengan kucing hitam yang masih memasang seringai sadis. Bahkan darah itu sudah menempel di ujung sandal rumah mereka. Suara mereka tercekat. Kaki mereka seakan di paku agar tidak bisa kemana-mana dan pandangan mata mereka terkunci pada kata tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Luhan memanggil mereka untuk bersama-sama ke ruang makan menyelamatkan para maknae dari ilusi menakutkan itu. Tapi benarkah itu hanya ilusi? Bahkan itu terlihat sangat nyata._

_Flashback off_

'Kretttt'

Suara kuku dan tembok yang saling bergesekan memecah lamunan mereka yang berada di ruang makan.

''Suara apa itu?'' Tanya Chen penasaran. Tatapannya dia arahkan ke tangga menuju Lantai dua tempat dimana asal suara itu berasal. Member lainpun penasaran dan ikut menengokkan kepala mereka kearah tangga. Aneh, tidak ada apa-apa yang mencurigakan.

''Kalian mendengarnya? Suara tadi?'' Chen membalikkan kepalanya seperti semula. Menatap hyung dan dan Dongsaengnya yang hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sehun, Tao dan Kai hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan takut menatap kea rah anak tangga teratas. Kucing yang berada di lukisan itu hidup. Menyeringai kearah mereka bertiga, berdiri di lantai teratas tangga itu.

Kai, Sehun dan Tao meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Mata mereka menatap panic ke segala arah menghindari menatap tangga. Tangan merekapun tak tinggal diam, cepat-cepat mereka menyuapkan sumpit mereka kedalam mulut hingga makanan yang sedari tadi tidak disentuh habis dalam sekejap. Para hyungdeul yang melihat mereka menjadi bingung.

''Sehuna, Tao-ya, Jonginie ada apa dengan kalian?'' Dio yang makannya terganggu menatap Maknae line dengan aneh. Xiumin dan Luhan pun demikian.

''Mengapa kalian begini? Tadi bicara aneh sekarang kalian makan rakus sekali seakan tidak ada kehidupan esok.'' Lay mencoba menyuruh mereka makan dengan pelan dengan memegang tangan mereka sesekali memukul tangan mereka menggunakan sumpit yang berada di genggamannya. Maknae Line menatap Lay tak suka. Mereka terus lanjut memakan makan malamnya. Lay menghela nafas.

''Oh iya, Suho hyung dan Kris hyung kemana mereka? tidak ikut makan?'' Baekhyun yang merasa ganjil tanpa kehadiran dua leader bawel mereka bertanya entah kepada siapa. Para maknae line yang mendengar nama Suho sontak menghentikan aksi brutal mereka. dan dengan cepat menaruh peralatan makan mereka di meja. Lagi-lagi hyungdeulnya di buat tak mengerti.

''Mereka di kamar. Kris hyung sedang menenangkan Suho yang seperti bergetar ketakutan. Itu yang aku lihat.''

* * *

_Tepat jam satu dini hari aku terbangun dari tidurku entah mengapa aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasiku dari kejauhan. Oh ya, saat itu sudah hari kedua kami berada di pulau Nagaro._

* * *

**Senin, 15 juni 2014**

**01.04**

Saat aku membuka mataku aku menatap Kris hyung yang masih memelukku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara senang, bersalah dan nyaman. Aku bangkit duduk setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan tangan kekar Kris hyung dari perut ber-absku. Mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakuku untuk mengecek jam. Sudah pukul satu dini hari rupanya berarti aku tidur selama empat jam.

'kyruyuk kyruyuk'

Ugh menggelikan. Ternyata aku melewatkan makan malamku. Pantas saja perutku berbunyi.

Aku menolehkan pandangan kearah pintu kamar. Disana terlihat cahaya masuk dari celah kecil di bawah pintu. Aku menyeringit. Ada sebuah bayangan hitam yang menutupi sepertiga cahaya yang masuk seperti seseorang yang sedang berdiri disana tapi kemudian bayangan itu menjauh dan hilang. Apa member lain belum tidur? Tapi ini sudah larut malam. Ah lebih baik membangunkan Kris hyung untuk menemaniku ke dapur. D.O pasti sudah menyisakan makanan untuk kami berdua. Kris hyung juga belum makankan?

Setelah membangunkannya kami berdua segera berjalan santai menuju dapur dan benar saja beberapa makanan terlihat masih utuh. Sushi dan air putih untukku sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perut laparku.

Saat ini masih sekitar jam dua dini hari. Aku dan Kris hyung memutuskan untuk menonton Tv saja. Untungnya antena masih bisa menangkap beberapa saluran Tv.

''Myeon, kau merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan kita?'' Kris hyung berbicara sepelan mungkin. Aku yang tadinya terfokus dengan layar TV langsung menatap tajam Kris hyung.

''Jangan mengada-ngada hyung.'' Tapi benar, aku juga merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi kami dari kejauhan. Tepatnya dari lantai dua rumah ini. Aku segera merapatkan diriku kearah Kris hyung.

''Shh... Ya sudahlah mungkin ini faktor kelelahanku saja.''Kris hyung menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia sekarang sedang serius mengamati film di depannya. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru villa. Tatapan tajam itu selalu mengamati gerak-gerik kami. Membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

''Kris, kita ke kamar saja. Disini menakutkan.'' Aku memeluk tubuh Kris hyung erat. Bahkan aku berbicara informal kepadanya. Kris hyung yang masih setia dengan tontonannya menoleh ke arahku.

''Baby Myeon. Kau itu penakut sekali sih dan juga berbicaralah lebih sopan kepadaku.'' Kris hyung mengusak rambutku dengan tangannya yang bebas karena tangan yang lainnya berada dipelukanku. Aku merenggut. Mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, entah kemana rasa takut yang tadi menghampiriku.

''Kris, aku bukan bayi, aku bukan penakut dan satu lagi aku bukan kekasihmu. Berhentilah berbuat mesra.'' Aku semakin merajuk. Melipat kedua tanganku di atas dada sembari menggembungkan pipi chubbyku.

''Huwaaaa Kris, Kau mau apa? Turunkan aku, turunkan aku.'' Aku terkaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kris hyung menggendongku ala bridal style. Aku reflek berteriak. Semoga saja teriakanku tidak membangunkan member lain. Kulihat Kris hyung menyeringai sambil menatapku.

''Tentu kau penakut Baby Myeon, Kau juga cengeng jadi aku panggil baby dan berbicaralah yang sopan pada hyungmu baby. Ayo kita tidur.'' Dengan Cepat Kris hyung berlari menuju kamar kami. Seringainya juga tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

''Huwaa Kris Hyung turunkan aku…"

'BLAM'

Tanpa di sangka oleh keduanya sepasang mata merah sedang mengintip mereka dari puncak tangga.

* * *

**06.51 **

Pagi yang indah bagi para member EXO. Ini adalah hari kedua mereka disini. Yah secara Teknis belum mencapai 24 jam karena mereka baru datang kesini sekitar pukul 6 sore. Chanyeol, Dio dan Chen sudah berada di dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao duduk-duduk santai di ruang TV dengan TV yang menyala dan camilan berserakan di atas meja. Lay sedang berolah raga di halaman depan sedangkan Kris, Suho, Kai dan Sehun masih tidur di ranjang mereka masing-masing.

''Hyungdeul, Tao-ya, tolong bangunkan mereka yang masih tidur. Makanan sudah siap.'' Teriak Dio dari dapur menyuruh keempat orang yang berada di ruang tengah melakukan pekerjaan.

''NE!'' Koor keempatnya nyaring. Baekhyun dan Xiumin segera melesat ke kamar Krisho dengan ogah-ogahan. Begitupun dengan Tao dan Luhan yang pergi ke lantai dua.

* * *

Seluruh member EXO termasuk aku saat ini berkumpul di halaman depan. Rencananya hari ini kami ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar Hutan dan pemukiman penduduk sekalian berselca ria guna menambah koleksi foto kami semua. Aku juga ingin mengenal kondisi desa ini. Mungkin kami akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Aku sudah bersiap dengan menggunakan baju hitam pendek yang dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna biru kemudian celana training hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Begitu pula yang lainnya dandanan mereka tidak jauh berbeda denganku.

''Sekarang kita akan kemana dulu?'' Kai yang sedang melihat-lihat sekitaran Villa memberikan pertanyaan, tangan kanannya tidak pernah lepas dari gandengan Sehun sejak dia bangun tadi. Ugh adikku ini.

''Kita ke pemukiman dulu saja. Aku ingin tau mengapa banyak boneka seperti manusia disini. Dan juga kita bisa bercakap-cakap dengan penduduk disini.'' Ucap Chanyeol memberi usul. Tumben anak ini otaknya pintar. Biasanya dia hanya bisa tertawa dan membully saja. Bahkan dia sering membullyku.

''Arraseo kita ke pemukiman terlebih dahulu. Jaraknya kira-kira 2 km dari sini. Kajja kita berangkat.'' Kris hyung memberi aba-aba. Sekarang dia sudah ada di sampingku untuk memimpin jalan. dia menarik tanganku untuk berjalan beriringan.

''Kkamjong. Aku sama kamu saja ne? Aku takut.'' Sehun semakin menggandeng erat tangan Kai lalu menyeretnya cepat ke belakangku. Kai hanya tersenyum.

''Arraseo. Arraseo. Hunnie.'' Kai mengacak-acak rambut Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan eye smilenya. Member lain yang melihat adegan romantis KaiHun hanya mencibir menanggapinya. Aku tersenyum menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

''Kajja.''

Sudah hampir satu jam kami melewati jalan setapak yang menghubungkan villa kami dan pemukiman penduduk. Tapi tidak juga sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sehun sudah merengek minta berhenti kepada Kai yang ada di sampingnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk berselca. Aish mereka itu. Xiumin hyung, Tao dan Lay malah asyik memakan persediaan bekal kami untuk lima jam ke depan. Mungkin bekal itu sudah habis sebelum kami sampai di hutan. Luhan hyung, Dio, Chen, Kris hyung dan aku berjalan di depan tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Kaki kami mulai capek. Padahal kemarin kami berjalan kaki melewati jalan setapak ini dengan biasa saja. Apa kami tersesat? Ah tidak mungkin aku masih ingat jalan ini.

''YA... Tunggu sebentar.'' Teriak Baekhyun dari deretan paling belakang. Kami menoleh mendengar teriakannya. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya meringis mengusap-usap kupingnya. Apakah semelingking itu ya teriakan Baekhyun hingga membuat Chanyeol bergidik?

''Ada apa Baekhyunnie?'' Tanyaku sambil menghampirinya. Di belakangku ada Kris, Sehun dan Kai yang mengekor. Sisa lainnya menunggu di tempat mereka berdiri.

''Lihat hyung aku menemukan boneka di sebelah pohon itu.'' Baekhyun memperlihatkan bonekanya kepadaku. Kemudian menunjuk pohon besar yang berada beberapa meter disampingnya. Boneka itu memakai kimono merah muda dengan rambut tergerai indah, matanya sipit dan hidungnya mungil. Cantik. Boneka itu sangat cantik. Tapi entah perasaanku saja boneka itu mempunyai aura yang menyeramkan.

''Hyung, boleh aku membawanya ke villa? Ku yakin tak ada orang yang memilikinya.'' Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalannya. Membuatku tak tega jika tidak menuruti keinginannya. Aku memandang Kris meminta persetujuan. Kris mengangguk.

''Baiklah.'' Baekhyun meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Kemudian memelukku erat sekali. Hampir saja aku kehilangan nyawa akibat sesak nafas. Aku mendorong dada Baekhyun menjauh. Tidak elitkan jika di koran tertulis EXO Suho tewas akibat kehabisan nafas saat salah satu member EXO memeluknya. Mau di taruh mana wajah manly dan tampanku ini? Huh.

Perjalanan kembali di lanjutkan. Setelah sepuluh menit sejak Baekhyun menemukan bonekanya, akhirnya kami sampai juga pada perbatasan desa. Kami berteriak kegirangan. Suasana desa itu masih tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin. Masih sepi dan sunyi. Boneka-boneka sebesar tubuh manusia itu masih saja tergeletak di tempatnya semula. Ternyata ingatanku memang tajam ya. Eh, tapi tunggu?! Aku menajamkan pandanganku. Setauku ada enam boneka yang duduk di tempat pemberhentian bis di sebrang sana. Mengapa sekarang hanya ada lima boneka? Kemana boneka perempuan gila yang membawa pisau? Apa ada yang memindahkannya?

''Hyung lebih baik kita berpencar deh. Setelah jam satu kita berkumpul lagi disini.'' Chen memberi usul. Suaranya lumayan besar memecahan kesunyian yang menghinggapi kami sedari tadi membuat kami kaget.

''Maksudmu Chen?'' Xiumin hyung menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

''Desa ini lumayan luas, kita bisa jalan-jalan sambil bertanya kepada seseorang. Lebih efektif karena kita bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai desa dan hewan hutan disini lebih banyak. Kitakan pendatang yang tidak tahu seluk beluk daerah sini. Mau kita tersesat?'' Chen berucap panjang lebar. Kami yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah cengo tak mengerti. Mengapa tiba-tiba para beagle line menjadi pintar mengambil tindakan? Kepala mereka membentur sesuatu ketika perjalanan kesini? Tadi Chanyeol sekarang Chen. Mungkin Baekhyun akan mendapat giliran juga.

''Ah, ide bagus itu. Karena yang bisa berbahasa jepang disini hanya tiga orang yaitu Baekhyun, Kai dan Aku. Bagaimana kalau kita membaginya menjadi tiga kelompok?'' Dio menepuk tangannya pelan. Aku menganggukan kepalaku antusias. Lengan Kris hyung kini menarik pinggang rampingku untuk mendekat kearahnya. Dia memelukku possessive. Aku memekik kaget dengan ulahnya yang suka seenak jidat. Aku melihat yang lain pun begitu. Kai dengan cekatan menarik lengan Sehun kesayangannya yang daritadi berdiri di sebelah Luhan hyung. Chanyeol juga segera memeluk Baekhyun yang masih saja setia bermain dengan boneka barunya.

''Kris hyung kau saja yang membagi kelompoknya. Sedari tadi kau tidak membantu apapun.'' Ucap Lay sambil berjongkok bersama Tao dan Xiumin hyung.

''Hyung makanannya jangan dihabiskan.'' Kai memberi peringatan.

''Oh okay, ayo merapat.'' Seru Kris hyung. Semua member EXO berjalan mendekat membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

''Jadi gini. aku, Suho, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke gereja sana.'' Kris menunjuk sebuah bangunan tua dengan salib besar diatasnya. Bangunan itu ada disebelah tenggara tempat kami melingkar.

''Luhan, Sehun, Xiumin dan Kai kalian pergi ke pasar. Kalian bawa uangnya kan? Kita beli persediaan makanan untuk ke hutan. Kalian telah menghabiskan hampir semua bekal kita.'' Tegur Kris ke arah XiuTaoLay yang hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

''Dan sisanya kalian. Berkeliling desa ini. Tanyakan apa ada hewan buas di hutan atau tidak. Kalian mengerti?''

''Roger sir.''

Akhirnya ketiga kelompok itu berpisah jalan. Ada yang menuju kearah tenggara, Barat dan Timur. Kelompokku, Kris hyung serta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke tenggara. Sisa lainnya mereka semua pergi ke arah yang saling bertolak belakang. Kami berjanji setelah jam satu siang kami akan berkumpul di tempat kami berpisah.

* * *

_Perasaanku sangat tidak enak, setiap berjalan kami seperti di ikuti oleh seseorang. Tetapi ketika kami berbalik tidak ada siapapun di belakang kami. Kami juga merasa terus di awasi oleh puluhan pasang mata dari balik rumah-rumah yang berdiri kokoh di samping kami. Kami merasa tidak nyaman pada perjalanan kami._

**TBC**

* * *

Hai hai hai aku balik lagi bawa lanjutannya nih. Yaps kalian betul** me pov ** disini adalah Suho oppa.

Untuk pairingnya sudah aku tentukan yaitu Kaihun dan ChanBaek. Yeay.

Ini pollingnya :

**Kaihun **: 4 **Hunhan** : 3 **Chanbaek** : 3 **Kaisoo** : 1 **Huntao** : 1 **Hunkai** : 1 **Baeksoo** : 1

Untuk penggemar pairing lain maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menjadikannya pairing di ff ini. Khusus untuk HunHan aku kasih sedikit deh adegan mesranya karena angka votenya sama kayak Chanbaek. Tapi disini kedua pairing pemenang diatas belum terlalu mencolok ya kedekatannya. Mungkin di chapter depan. Aku sudah kasih sedikit bumbu urban legendnya, walaupun baru nama.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. Berarti di ff ini adalah jenis horror amburadul. Karena disini ada horor psikologinya, Thriller, dan horor hantunya. Hehe.

Karena genrenya ff misteri, mungkin kalian masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya. Maaf ya. Oh iya aku hampir lupa, ada yang bilang ini bakal death chara atau enggak? Jawabannya adalah... mari kita saksikan di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Review, Kritik dan saran sangat membantu dalam pengerjaan cerita ini. Apalagi masukan.

Balasan :

**Daesy05** : Iya ini masih chapter satu dek. Kamu bener orang yang jadi me povnya adalah Suho.

**Pinkbaby** : kelanjutannya sudah dilanjut. Maaf kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai harapan.

**PikaaChuu** : iya sudah di lanjut ini hehehe. Jawabannya aku pertimbangin lagi deh. Kalau untuk death chara ada ga ya? Kayaknya mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Karena ff ini adalah ff misteri jadi aku gak bakal kasih tau. *ketawa jahat.

**Izumi Natsuto** : ini udah di update hihihi. Yah maaf ya chingu gak bisa bikin HunHan jadi 2nd main pairing. Soalnya ini vote jadi aku gak bisa bohong hiks..

**Junmyunyifan** : iyaa ini sudah di lanjut ^^. Oke aku pertimbangkan jawabannya.

**Wu YiMian 100** : iya hehe main pairnya Krisho tapi seperti yang sudah disebutkan di chapter satu ff ini lebih mengarah ke brothership akut. Yah tapi menurutku itu bumbunya romance. Aduh kak jangan gentayangan ke rumah aku T.T aku takut banget sama hal2 yang berbau horror.

: hai juga ^^. Semoga cerita yang disini juga gak terburu-buru ya. Oh jawabannya masuk akal sih, sudah ada beberapa yang aku tonton filmnya kok. Gamsahamnida.

**Deushiikyungie** : iya aku penggemar berat urband legend tapi anehnya aku jadi parno sendiri hahaha. Aku gak tau bakal ada death chara atau enggak. Missing chara mungkin ada hohoho.

**Jenny park** : iya iya sudah aku lanjut nih titik. Hehehe. Sama kayak aku dong chingu, takut horror malah suka bikin cerita ama nonton film horror yang berakibat fatal pada gak bisa tidur karena terlalu parno hehehe. :D

**Anon** : inikan ffnya misteri jadi harus bikin orang penasarankan? Jangan baca pas tengah malem nanti ketiduran lho ! *eh

**Joonmaaaa** : terimakasih.. selamat ya vote kaihun menang ^^

**Oh Sehunna** : iya kali ya? Hehe wah ternyata ada yang udah merinding duluan, aku tesanjung. Terimaksih udah baca ffku ^^

**Baekyung'Jonghun** :hahaha sebenarnya aku masih benci ama kris (bukan benci dalam artian musuh)dan gada kepastian juga dari pihak SM. Aku juga lebih suka exo ot12 daripada ot11 T.T belum lagi sekarang baekhyun pacaran ama taeyeon aku sih bisa maklum tapi tuh ada foto ciuman mereka T.T *apahubungannya?

**Ian** : makasih :D iya aku penggemar urband legend lho. Iya ini sudah dilanjut kok..

Terimakasih semua yang sudah meriview ffku.

Review yah?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Doll Village-Accursed (Horror Scene)

Cast : All member EXO

Pairing : Krisho (Main)

ChanBaek & Kaihun (2nd Main)

3rd

The pastur and Polaroid camera

* * *

_Kami berpisah menjadi tiga kelompok, disinilah mungkin keanehan yang aku rasakan akan di rasakan oleh member lain. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Seperti pada apa yang kubilang di atas kami ini dipisah menjadi tiga kelompok. __Aku jadi tidak tahu seperti apa keadaan member lain._

* * *

**Nirima Street**

**11.38**

Sehun, Kai, Luhan dan Xiumin berjalan menyusuri jalan besar yang menurut mereka akan menghubungkannya dengan pasar. Suasana sunyi mengiringi setiap langkah mereka. Sehun sudah bergetar ketakutan, ingatannya kembali mengulang kejadian semalam. Tubuhnya semakin ia dekatkan pada Kai yang berada disampingnya yang sedang memegang telapak tangan Sehun untuk memberinya sedikit keberanian. Kai juga takut. Tapi ia masih bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Dirinya merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada pulau ini. Mungkin yang merasakan keganjilan itu hanya dia, Sehun, Tao dan Suho hyung.

Situasi ini mengingatkannya pada film horor yang dulu pernah ditontonnya. Disana satu per satu dari mereka menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali sampai pemeran utamanya lolos dari teror. Ia menepis ingatan itu jauh-jauh. Jangan sampai adegan yang ada di film itu terjadi pada mereka. apalagi sampai memisahkannya dengan maknae yang paling dia sayangi. Oh Sehun.

"Jangan takut, ada aku disini." Kai mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun.

Luhan dan Xiumin berjalan dengan tampang biasa di depan mereka tanpa ada rasa takut dan was-was. Mereka rupanya belum merasa ada keganjilan yang terjadi disini. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada rerumputan hijau yang di selimuti kabut di kanan-kiri jalan. Dia baru sadar bahwa desa ini ditutupi oleh kabut yang tebal sehingga mengganggu jarak pandangnya. Luhan memincingkan matanya. Tak salah, ada sebuah rumah dengan listrik menyala tepat beberapa puluh meter di depan mereka. mungkin dia bisa menanyakan pasar atau supermarket disini.

"Min, kau lihat rumah yang berada disana?" Luhan menyenggol bahu Xiumin yang berada di sampingnya. Tangan kirinya menunjuk-nunjuk rumah yang menurutnya besar dengan semangat. Xiumin menoleh. Begitupun Kai dan Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. Suara Luhan terlalu besar sehingga terdengar ke telinga mereka.

"Yang mana?" Xiumin mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan. Matanya berbinar melihat sesuatu di depan mereka. benar kata Luhan, disana terdapat rumah dengan pencahayaan yang sangat bagus. Jeli juga matanya.

"Wah, ayo kita kesana. Lebih cepat lebih baikkan?" Ucap Xiumin bersemangat. Tangannya menyeret ketiga namja yang masih berjalan lambat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas berarti satu jam setengah lagi mereka harus sudah sampai pada tempat yang dijanjikan.

**.**

**The Garden Residence**

**11.17**

Aku berjalan dengan memegang lengan Kris hyung erat seperti anak panda yang tidak ingin terlepas dari induknya dan Kris hyung mendekap erat pinggang rampingku. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di samping kiriku. Kami berjalan beriringan guna mengantisipasi bahaya apa yang muncul. Ini usul Chanyeol sih, soalnya dia merasa aneh saja dengan keadaan disini. Seperti ada yang memperhatikan kami katanya berbisik. Jalan ke gereja masih lumayan jauh tapi belum ada satu orangpun yang membuka percakapan.

"Baekkie, buang saja bonekamu itu. Auranya menyeramkan." Rajuk Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Ternyata ada juga member yang sependapat denganku.

"_Mwo? Andwae _Yeol. Boneka ini sangat lucu." Baekhyun memeluk erat bonekanya. Menjauhkannya dari tangan jahil Park Chanyeol.

"_Keundae, _dia itu sangat mirip dengan… Boneka kutukan Okiku Baek." Chanyeol masih mencoba merajuk. Suaranya mengecil ketika mengatakan kalimat akhirnya. Aku bisa merasakan itu. Baekhyun menatap boneka itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Shireo, _lagian boneka itukan ada di kuil Mannenji yang ada di Hokkaido. Sedangkan kita berada jauh dari sana." Sergah Baekhyun lagi. Kini dia berada di samping paling kanan. Semakin menjauhi Chanyeol yang berada di samping kiri barisan. Memang sih boneka urban itu ada di kuil itu menurut urband legend yang aku baca di internet. Tapi setelah kutatap dengan seksama boneka itu memang mirip dengan boneka kutukan itu. Ah aku semakin takut.

"Sudahlah, tenang saja _yeobo. _Urband legend kan hanya mitos." Ucap Kris menenangkanku. Hah, tak ada gunanya aku terus menyuruh Kris hyung untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku mengangguk pasrah. Tersenyum kecil sambil mendongkakan kepalaku kearahnya. Dia tahu saja kalau aku sedang takut.

Aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih saja berdebat konyol. Itu membuatku sedikit melupakan ketakutan tanpa sebabku. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol mereka. Kris hyungpun tersenyum melihat kelakuan absurd mereka. ternyata Baekhyun sudah kembali lagi ke posisi semula atas paksaan tak berdasar Chanyeol.

Kami terus melanjutkan perjalanan dengan canda tawa menghiasinya. Kris hyung memilih dua beagle masuk ke dalam grup ini memang tidak salah. Suasana suram yang tadi menggantung seketika berubah menjadi suasana ceria.

"Hyung kita sudah sampai di gerbang gereja ini." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Kami mendongkakan kepala kami kearah gereja. Ternyata gereja yang di maksud dua kali lebih besar dan tinggi dari yang kami perkirakan. Ditambah dengan pepohonan besar tak berdaun di halamannya membuat bulu kuduk kami berdiri. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada kartun scooby-do yang sering aku tonton ketika aku kecil. Suasana dari gereja itupun seperti kastil vampir. Luarnya sangat tak terawat dan kusam.

"Ayo masuk." Kris hyung memberi aba-aba. Terdengar tegukan ludah dari diri kami masing-masing. Kami berdoa mempersiapkan mental untuk memasuki gereja –angker- tersebut.

'_Kriettt'_

Suara pintu utama berdecit, decitan itu dihasilkan dari dua engsel pintu yang berkarat. Tanda gereja ini sudah beberapa tahun tak dimasuki. Ruangan di dalam sini masih bagus dan tampak berdebu. Aku tampak ragu bisa menemukan seorang pastur disini.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu kecil di sudut gereja terbuka. Membuat kami yang sedang melihat-lihat di sekitaran tempat beribadat itu menoleh kaget kearah suara.

"_Who are you?"_

**.**

**Park**

**11.11**

"Hy-hyung, kita kesana sebentar ya. Aku kebelet pipis." Mohon D.O kepada Lay. Dia menunjuk tiga buah bilik toilet yang berada di seberang jalan. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di sebuah perkomplekan dengan taman bermain yang sudah tak layak pakai berada di depannya. sudah satu jam berjalan tetapi mereka belum menemukan satupun warga yang bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Sekarang mereka tengah menunggu D.O yang sudah masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet yang berada di depan mereka, D.O rupanya sudah tak tahan lagi menahan panggilan alamnya.

"Huah... leganya." Ucap D.O bermonolog ria.

'Cleck'

Suara bilik toilet di sebelah toiletnya tertutup. Pasti ada yang memasukinya. Mungkin itu Tao atau Lay yang masuk. Mereka kan yang meminum jus paling banyak. Tanpa memperdulikan suara guyuran air pada kloset di samping toiletnya D.O segera membereskan kaus dalam yang di keluarkannya tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba hawa dingin langsung menyerangnya membuat D.O bergidik. Lampu yang berada di bilik D.O seketika padam menyebabkan kegelapan menyelimuti bilik itu.

"Merah atau Biru?" Ucap suara itu pelan dan terksesan dingin. D.O mematung. Suara yang berada di samping bilik toiletnya adalah Bahasa jepang. Tidak mungkin Lay atau Tao bahkan Chen yang berbicara. Mereka tidak bisa berbahasa jepang.

"A-a.." Sial suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia ingin berbicara siapa orang yang berada di bilik kedua itu?

"Merah atau biru?" Ulangnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih menyeramkan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kausnya. D.O tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia ingat scene ini, ia sangat ingat karena ia pernah tak sengaja membaca sebuah cerita di handphone Suho hyung tentang situasi seperti ini. Ini adalah jebakan. Dia harus berbuat apa? Jika ia menjawab biru maka ia akan dicekik sampai meninggal dan jika ia menjawab merah ia akan dikuliti hidup-hidup. Bagaimana ini? D.O bukan orang yang mudah percaya akan hal ini. Tapi sekarang rasanya ia sangat percaya.

Dengan tangan bergetar D.O segera meraih kenop pintu keluar dan membantingnya kencang kemudian berlari secepat mungkin tanpa menghadap ke arah belakang. Takut ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Sesampainya di depan para member D.O langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao dengan tampang pucat dan keringat yang masih mengalir deras dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Member lain menatap D.O penuh dengan keanehan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, gwaenchanayo?" Chen segera bangkit berdiri menghampiri D.O yang menundukkan kepalanya. Disodorkannya sebotol air mineral yang tadi ia ambil di tas Lay. D.O mengambilnya lalu meneguknya rakus. Kemudian D.O segera meletakkan botol itu di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum.

"_Nan Gwaenchanayo_ Chen."

Chen mengangguk mendengarnya. Lay dan Tao masih saja memakan bekal yang sudah sedikit itu sambil menatap kearah Chen dan D.O duduk. Chen mengedarkan pandangannya kearah perumahan yang berada di depan mereka. tapi tidak ada satupun tanda adanya kehidupan disekitaran sini.

"Kajja, kita berjalan lagi. Lay hyung dan Tao jangan habiskan makanannya." Chen membantu D.O berdiri. Setelah itu D.O segera membersihkan celana belakangnya yang kotor oleh debu.

"Ayayay kapten."

Chen dan Lay berjalan di depan sedangkan Tao dan D.O dua meter dibelakang mereka. rupanya D.O dan Tao menjaga jarak karena Tao ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada D.O di dalam toilet. Ternyata Tao itu sangat jeli pada perubahan raut wajah para membernya.

"Hyung ceritakanlah padaku, apa yang terjadi di toilet." Tao berbisik di telinga kanan D.O. karena D.O terlalu pendek jadi dia perlu sedikit membungkuk sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya. D.O menengok kaget kearah Tao, dia tadi melamun sepanjang perjalanan jadi dia tidak tahu kalau Tao sedang berbicara padanya.

D.O tergagap menceritakan semua yang ia alami di bilik itu kepada Tao. Wajahnya masih menunjukan raut tegang. Begitupun dengan Tao, ia menyesal telah memaksa hyungnya menceritakan hal itu. Dia jadi takut sendirikan?

"Ber-berarti hyung sudah menyadari ada keanehan di pulau ini?" Tanya Tao masih dengan suara kecil. Orang kecil di sampingnya menyeringit. Hal aneh? Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Hyung tahu? Ketika makan malam? Kami bertiga menyadari keanehan itu. Lukisan wanita yang membawa kucing, rembesan darah yang menuliskan kata pergi dan ketika Chen hyung mendengar suara kuku yang beradu dengan tembok. Aku, Kai dan Sehun melihat kucing hitam yang berada di lukisan itu hidup."

Tunggu! Tadi apa yang Tao bicarakan? Melihat kucing hitam? D.O dengan segera menoleh keaarah Tao. Ekspresinya sangat terkejut bukan main.

"Jadi? Kau juga melihatnya?"

**.**

**11.55**

'tok tok tok'

Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah mewah itu dengan tidak sabar. Sudah lima belas menit terhitung sejak ia dan yang lainnya menunggu dengan tampang bosan di depan pintu rumah karena gerbangnya memang tidak terkunci. Sehun dan Kai pun sudah menguap sambil duduk-duduk bosan di tangga luar rumah.

'tok tok tok'

Ketukan demi ketukan terus mengalun indah dari tangan Luhan yang beradu dengan kayu pintu. Luhan merenggut, mengapa rumah semewah ini tidak ada bel sih? Kalau ada ia jadi tidak usah menyakiti punggung tangannya kan?

"Aish, lama sekali sih." Luhan menggerutu. Merasa sudah capek mengetuk, tangannya kini beralih pada gagang pintu. Memutar kenopnya pelan.

'clek'

Dan pintu ruang utamapun terbuka. Luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung saja emosi. Mengapa dia tadi capek-capek mengetuk padahal pintu rumah ini tidak terkunci?

Meninggalkan Luhan di luar pintu, Kai, Sehun dan Xiumin segera berjalan masuk kearah ruang tamu. Terlihat kain putih membentang menutupi setiap properti yang berada di dalamnya. Dengan segera mereka menyusuri seluruh bagian dalam rumah ini. Mereka yakin bahwa orang yang menghuni rumah ini sudah lama meninggalkannya. Terbukti dengan sarang laba-laba di langit-langit rumah juga debu tebal yang menumpuk di setiap sudutnya. Tapi yang mereka herankan adalah mengapa lampu rumah ini selalu menyala?

Luhan sudah memasuki rumah. Dibukanya beberapa lemari kayu yang berada di ruang tengah. Menyibakkan seluruh kain putih itu dari sofa dan meja kayu yang berada disitu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Luhan mengambil sebuah benda yang tergeletak diatas sofa. Dilihat dari bentuknya itu seperti sebuah kamera.

"Itu kamera polaroid hyung." Sambar Sehun yang entah darimana sudah berdiri di samping Luhan. Oh iya sebenarnya Sehun yang kebagian bertugas menyusuri bagian ruang tengah dan ruang tamu jadi pantas saja dia ada disini karena sedari tadi Sehun sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan.

Luhan kembali menatap kamera itu. Dibukanya bagian-bagian lain dari kamera. Ternyata tintanya masih basah dan kertas fotonya masih banyak juga baterai pada kamera masih penuh.

"Wah kau benar Hunna, lihatlah isinya masih lengkap." Luhan menunjukkan isi kamera itu kepada Sehun yang sudah duduk di sofa. Sehun menyeringit bingung. Jika rumah ini sudah di tinggalkan lebih dari setahun yang lalu mana mungkin baterai kamera itu masih menyala dan tintanya pasti sudah kering.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai dari balik kamar. Dia keluar dengan diikuti Xiumin yang juga keluar dari dapur.

"Aku menemukan banyak makanan di kulkas. Sepertinya masih baru. Oh apa itu?" Xiumin ikut bertanya. Dia juga duduk di sofa. Berada di sebelah kanan Luhan. Matanya menyeringit heran dengan benda yang di pegang Luhan.

"Itu kamera polaroidkan hyung?" Kai duduk dengan merangkul bahu Sehun yang berada di sampingnya, Sehun terkikik geli merasakan tenguknya gatal. Luhan mengangguk. Matanya masih menelusuri setiap inchi kamera itu, takut ada beberapa bagian yang rusak.

Luhan memicingkan matanya sebentar. Perasaan tadi ketika ia membuka bagian penyimpanan kertas foto, disitu tidak ada foto yang sudah bergambar. Mengapa sekarang ada?

Perlahan Luhan menarik dua buah foto yang berada disana dengan hati-hati takut merobeknya. Setelah tercabut sempurna Luhan segera membalikkan foto itu. Ketiga member yang berada disanapun sangat penasaran dengan foto itu.

'deg'

Foto itu adalah foto mereka berdua belas yang sedang mengobrol di depan villa mereka pagi tadi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Sehun tergagap. Tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Kai yang berada di bahunya. Foto itu masih telihat benar-benar baru dan memang sangat baru. Jika ada orang yang tinggal disini seharusnya ada jejak kaki yang membingkai di lantai berdebu tebal itu. Tapi sejak kedatangan mereka disini mereka hanya melihat jejak kaki mereka berempat saja dan tidak ada jejak kaki orang lain. Walaupun kemungkinan sang pelaku meletakkan foto itu disini beberapa jam sebelum mereka masuk, mustahil jejaknya akan tertutup debu yang sama. Debu yang berada di rumah ini sangat tebal dan memerlukan waktu beberapa tahun hingga mencapai setebal itu.

"Co-coba buka foto yang satu lagi." Gagap Xiumin. Ternyata ia masih begitu terkejut dengan foto pertama.

Luhan dengan perasaan was-was dan tangan bergetar dengan cepat membalik foto itu kehadapan mereka semua.

'CRASHHHH' 'JLEGARRRR'

"I-ini…." Mereka semua membulatkan matanya, menatap perih kearah sesuatu yang berada di dalam foto itu.

"Ayo kita pulang. Lu, cepat masukkan makanan yang ada di kulkas." Xiumin berdiri serentak. Dengan tatapan tajam dia menyuruh para member untuk segera pergi dari sini. Ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Setelah Luhan membawa banyak makanan yang mereka muat di dua tas besar yang dibawa oleh Kai dan Luhan, mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu dengan cepat setengah berlari. Kai segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk bergegas.

'BLAM'

Pintu rumah itu tertutup sempurna. Menyisakan dua buah foto dari kamera polaroid itu di meja ruang tengah yang berdebu.

'plak plak plak plak plak plak plak plak'

Tiba-tiba saja meja berdebu itu penuh dengan tapakan tangan yang sangat banyak. Menjadikan debu-debu yang berterbangan menutupi sedikit permukaan kedua lembar foto tersebut. Diikuti dengan semilir angin yang berhembus tenang menerbangkan debu yang kini menutupi seluruh jejak sepatu yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka. menyisakan banyak pertanyaan.

**.**

**The Garden Church**

**Unkwown time**

Kami tengah duduk santai di ruang kerja pastur yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami. Ruangannya sangat bersih dan juga indah. Memberikan kesan elegan bagi si pemakainya. Aku tak menyangka ternyata ada seorang pastur yang telah hidup selama bertahun-tahun tanpa keluar dari gereja ini, dia hidup dengan berkebun di halaman belakang gereja yang dipagari tembok besar setinggi dua meter dan air hujan sebagai minumnya. Seperti apa yang sang pastur bilang, pulau ini sangat berbahaya. Jadi disarankan olehnya supaya kita segera pergi dari pulau ini. Tapi tidak, bukannya kami tidak mau pergi tapi kami kurang mengerti tentang apa yang sang pastur lelaki itu katakan. Baekhyun mencoba bertanya sekali lagi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pulau ini. Tetapi pastur lelaki bernama Okinama Koiso itu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang saat kami dan pastur Koiso selesai berbincang. Karena gereja ini lumayan dekat dengan tempat kami berpisah jadi kami memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebentar gereja klasik ini.

"Baekki, coba lihat deh patung anjing ini lucukan?" Chanyeol segera menyodorkan patung anjing mini penjaga arwah yang ia dapat dari lemari panjang di depannya dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat juga dengan boneka pungutan di lengan kirinya segera menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan seketika itu juga ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya Yeol, lihat aku juga menemukan sesuatu." Segera diambilnya sebuah gucci tua dengan lingkaran hitam di gucci itu dan tulisan yunani kuno yang tertempel di kulit gerabah. Channyeol segera meletakkan patung anjingnya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dipegangnya pergelangan tangan lentik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tak sengaja menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ketika ia ingin melihat gucci itu lebih dekat. Itu membuat jantung keduanya seperti disengat listrik ribuan volt. Wajah keduanya memerah. Padahal mereka bersikap biasa saja saat berpegangan tangan. Tapi ini rasanya lain.

_Aish mereka mengapa kekanakan sekali sih_? Gerutuku dengan tampang bosan. Aku dan Kris kini berada di sebuah perpustakaan tanpa bilik di lantai dua yang langsung menghadap ke bawah. Jadi aku bisa dengan leluasa mengamati mereka yang sedang bertengkar –mesra menurutku-.

"Myeon Yeobo..." Ah mulai lagi deh Kris dalam mode ini. Aku segera mengengokkan kepalaku kesamping. Kulihat Kris hyung tengah berjalan menghampiriku dengan sebuah buku tua di tangannya. Dia duduk tepat di depan meja tempatku duduk. Kami berhadapan. Aku menyeringit heran melihat Kris hyung yang terlihat serius walaupun memanggil namaku dengan sebutan itu.

Kris hyung membuka buku tua itu secara perlahan. Kalau dilihat dari cover dan warna kertasnya ini terlihat seperti buku puluhan tahun yang lalu. Tapi jika dilihat dari tulisannya buku ini baru ditulis beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku tercengang melihat tulisan tangan seseorang yang seperti mengungkap pulau ini. Bukan, tulisan ini tidak jelek. Tulisan ini menggunakan bahasa korea. Bisa dipastikan kalau penulis ini adalah orang korea yang terjebak di pulau jepang ini.

"Kris hyung, ambil saja buku itu. Nanti kita baca sama-sama ketika sudah sampai rumah." Aku mencondongkan badanku kedepan. Berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya. Kris hyung mengangguk menyetujui. Dengan cekatan ia membuka ransel berisi jaket di punggungnya, kemudian memasukkan buku itu tanpa sepengetahuan sang pastur.

"_Kajja baby, _kita hampiri mereka." Setelah memakai kembali ranselnya dia menarik pergelangan tanganku lembut menuruni tangga. Bisa kulihat mereka kini tengah bergandengan tangan dengan boneka perempuan di dekapan tangan kiri Baekhyun dan patung anjing Siberian Husky di tangan kanan Chanyeol. Mereka tersenyum lebar saat melihatku dan Kris hyung berjalan terpogoh-pogoh menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hyung, kami boleh membawa patung ini? Ini sangat lucu." Ungkap Chanyeol sembari memainkan patung anjing itu di tangannya, sesekali bersuara menandakan patung itu sedang menghajar sesuatu di depannya. Menaik-turunkannya seperti sedang membuat anjing itu berlari dan Baekhyun yang menjadi lawan tandingnya dengan boneka pungutan itupun melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Aigoo mereka sangat kekanakan sekali, aku heran sebenarnya mereka itu sudah berumur berapa tahun?

Mataku menatap malas kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berbalik menghadapku dari kursi depan. Saat ini kami sedang duduk di deretan kursi-kursi panjang tempat biasa umat kristiani beribadat. Kami sedang menunggu pastur Koiso sebelum berpamitan keluar dari sini. Dia bilang dia ingin mengambil sesuatu dulu dari ruang kerjanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia ingin ambil tapi sepertinya benda itu sangat penting. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di deretan kedua dari depan. Aku dan Kris berada dideretan ketiga. Kepalaku kusandarkan pada bahu tegap Kris hyung yang juga menatap bosan kearah mereka. kedua tanganku dilipat depan dada dan kumajukan bibir bawahku. Ini terlihat seperti aku sedang merajuk.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku cepat ketika kulihat pastur itu tengah menggenggam sesuatu seperti sebuah kalung hitam dengan bandul abstrak dan juga tombak berukuran tiga puluh senti dengan ukiran aneh di sekelilingnya. Ia menghampiri kami. Lebih tepatnya ia menghampiriku.

"Ini ambilah untuk berjaga-jaga." Pastur itu menyodorkan benda-benda aneh itu kepadaku. Aku menyeringit bingung. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan bahasaku, entah dia mengerti atau tidak. Sungguh aku memang bingung. Untuk apa semua ini? dan lagi mengapa ia hanya memberikan itu padaku?

"Aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa. Jadi ambil ini. Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini sebelum melenyapkannya. Tusuk di depan dada. Selesai." Desaknya dengan bahasa jepang. Pastur itu segera mengambil tangan kananku dan meletakkan semua benda itu ke genggamanku. Aku bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Baekhyun segera menerjemahkannya untukku. Dan itu yang membuatku tambah bingung. Lenyap? Tusuk di depan dada? Apa di pulau ini ada monster? Ataukah hantu? Aish, mengapa aku malah memikirkan tentang hantu yang menurutku jelek dan menakutkan itu?

Setelah kami berbicara sebentar tetapi konyol itu. Ini dikarenakan kendala bahasa oke? Jangan menganggapku crazy leader seperti apa yang dikatakan ChanBaekChen waktu itu. Kami berempat segera pergi dari gereja aneh itu. Aku masih menggenggam tombak dan kalung pemberian pastur itu dengan pikiran aneh yang langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam otakku. Dan itu memicu kilas balik peristiwa aneh muncul begitu saja. Kami meneruskan perjalanan dengan keadaan seperti kami pertama kali ke gereja ini. Banyak celotehan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk berdongeng dengan alat peraga di tangan mereka. Seketika aku teringat pada boneka yang Baekhyun temukan di hutan itu.

Menatap penasaran boneka yang kini sedang di gendong Baekhyun. Mata boneka itu tertutup. Aku masih bisa melihatnya karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh denganku. Tunggu, tertutup?

Tidak tubuhku menegang. Itu hanya halusinasikan? Oh tuhan aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Boneka itu-,, boneka itu menatap tajam kearahku dan menyeringai? Ah aku pasti salah lihat. Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini?

Boneka itu masih menatap tajam diriku. Oh aku berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar akan mati. Matanya yang hitam itu benar-benar mengeluarkan aura kematian yang amat kental. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun biasa saja menggendongnya? Oh tuhan sepertinya aku mulai gila.

"Ah sepertinya mereka sudah sampai duluan." Ucap Kris hyung mengalihkan pandanganku yang seakan terhipnotis oleh boneka sialan itu. Aku menengokkan kepalaku ke depan. Benar apa katanya. Disana terlihat kelompok Lay yang sedang duduk di tanah dengan seseorang yang sedang terbaring di pangkuan Chen. Lengan orang itu berdarah. Dan seperti yang bisa kulihat dari kejauhan baju mereka juga robek di sisi-sisinya. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Kami segera berlari menghampiri mereka berempat. Semakin dekat aku bisa melihat samar wajah orang yang terbaring lemah itu. Hey wajah itu sangat tidak asing di mataku.

"YA TUHAN ! KYUNGSOO-YA?!"

.

.

* * *

Tadaaaa, aku sudah selesai nih publish chapter tiganya. Ah disini ada urban legendnya Lho..

Oh iya aku mengambil alur urband legendnya saja lalu di masukkin kedalam cerita ini. Aku tidak seratus persen mengambil seluruh cerita urbannya. Tapi sepertinya nanti ada urban legend bukan dari jepang juga deh. Maaf ya.

Review :

**Pikaachuu** : Ahh Krisho.. aku juga senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya hahaha, aku kurang update ff krisho tapi aku suka pairnya. Otp nomor satuku hehehe.. sepertinya gak ada death cara deh, kayaknya #labil. Suho jadi missing chara gak ya? Kayaknya iya, kayaknya enggak. (apadeh) yaps, ini sudah dilanjut^^

**Izumi Natsuto **: Yehet! Ternyata ada yang nungguin ffku yah? Gomawo.. wah,, iya hunhan dikit banget. Aku gak tahu harus nempelin mereka berdua dimana soalnya Hun udah jadi milik kai. Hehe.

**HappyBaek99 **: iya baek oppa kayak ga punya boneka aja di rumah*ditamparbaek. Tak boleh itu oppa namanya mencuri. Nanti bisa masuk penjara setan loh nyulik anak orang.. erm, disini moment chanbaeknya lumayan banyakkan?

**Jenny Park** : ya sudah deh kapan-kapan aku updatenya tengah malam pas malam jumat tanggal 13. Kayaknya seru yang baca nanti setan. Eh tapi jangan deh, nanti rumahku digentayangin lagi minta cepet update.

**Urikaihun** : susye apa yah? Hehe.. iyaps disini ada moment kaihunnya loh tapi masih sedikit. Eh iya bang baek itu dirumahnya kaga punya boneka jadi main ngambil punya orang^

**SungRaeYoo** : gapapa kok hehehe.. sebenarnya cerita ini memang didedikasikan untuk dongeng anak-anak. Tapi anak-anak hantu.

**Wu YiMian 100** : Ciyeee yang nungguin, Ciyeee… iya Kris disini adalah Kris yang pengertian dan juga penyayang (tapi cuman untuk suho doing sih) bukan kris yang randomnya gak ketulungan. kamu diabetes? Minum baygon

**Baekkyung'Jonghun **: Lah? Dio ganti marga jadi Byun, kekeke.. iyap bener, aku sebenarnya gak setuju kalo bang baek pacaran ama tae. Masa pacaran ama nuna-nuna?. Tapi itusih keputusannya jadi yah gimana, tidak bisa dibiarkan. Yah jangan gigit hidung jongin nanti dia malah abis hidungnya. Gak tau deh ada death chara ato enggak. Kalo ada mungkin ada tulisan warningnya ato mungkin tidak#labil.

**Turtleclouds** : gapapa kok santai ajah.. iya sih ff exo horror crack couple jarang sumpah, makannya aku bereksperimen. Pas aku liat-liat di summarynya ternyata banyak ff horror exo yg official pair. Entah kenapa aku kurang suka sama official pair kecuali hunhan chanbaek. Itu Cuma pendapat aku loh. Jangan dimasukin kehati ya

**Ulfaaadn** : ini sudah dilanjut kok, sequel? Gimana bikin sequelnya? Apa entar bikin hantunya ngejar-ngejar member sampai korea? Trus mereka dibunuh disitu? Ah jangan deh kalau begitu. Gak tega aku membunuh mereka.

**J11** : iya bang suho kan titisan malaikat. Dan malaikat itu selalu peka (emang iya ya?) tapi malaikatnya malaikat lamban*gubrak. Wah sm kayaknya mau ngebunuh mereka berdua belas kali ya? Eh tapi yongminnya gak bakal dapet uang lagi dong.

**Adrien** : iya kris kan babenya suho hahhaaha. Chen, sehun sudah ditakdirkan dari sananya mungkin? Itu bonekamu? Wah lucu banget boleh dibeli gak?*plak. Iya ini sudah di lanjut

**Kaihun noona** : krisho belum jadian, tapi Krisnya malah udah over banget ama suho. Kayaknya nanti deh jadiannya kalau ff ini tamat, trus kalau gak ada death chara. Jrengg jrengg jrengg ini dia yang terjadi.

**Junmyunyifan** : iya, karakternya disini aku ambil dari sebuah anime yang dia itu pokoknya bener-bener ngelindungin orang yang dicintainya deh, tapi aku lupa nama animenya itu apa yang pasti sih bukan yaoi. Death chara? Hemmm ada gak ya?

**Daesy05** : itu kucingku yang dipakein lensa mata trus di cat item. Hehehe. Itu boneka punya (adrien) loh, nanti mau dibeli sama aku. Kkk. Kuil mannenji adalah tempat tinggalku hohoho. Yang bangun malem-malem? Tikus kali kan biasanya tikus kayak begitu.

**R053Wood** : sebenarnya ini terispirasi dari boneka di rumahku. Lucu banget tau. Hehehe sama desa nagaro nya. Kayaknya ini juga terinspirasi dari anime corpse party tortured souls tapi gak ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan bahkan semua isinya gak sama kayak di anime itu. Pas kamu bilang film the house of wax aku langsung cari tuh film di internet. Ih sereem banget filmnya, merinding sendiri apalagi aku liat tuh film pas gak ada orang di rumah lagi.

Nah, maaf kalau review aku ngaco dan aneh. Sebenarnya aku gak terlalu pandai menjawab review jadi ya begitulah. Eum, oke cerita disini makin serem gak? Aku setiap bikin cerita ini malem-malem tau jadinya aku ketakutan sendiri. Disini banyak yang bilang ada death chara atau enggak. Aku bingung jawabnya karena itu juga masih mistery di ff ini. Jadi kalau ada death chara atau enggaknya kita tunggu aja kelanjutannya.

Oh iya nanti sehabis lebaran aku punya ff NC Krisho di baca yah? Hehehehe. Satu minggu sesudah lebaran. Aku janji. Janji pramuka.

maaf jikamasih ada typo

Bantu review yah?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Doll Village-Accursed (Horror Scene)

Cast : All member EXO

Pairing : Krisho (Main)

ChanBaek & Kaihun (2nd Main)

Summary : [chap.4] Gawat! D.O pingsan dan belum bangun juga hingga saat ini. Buku harian yang Kris temukan di gereja itu sangat mencurigakan. Ada ritual aneh yang membuat desa ini mati? Baekhyun terluka parah, boneka itu penyebabnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tercekik oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata? Chen, kau sudah tahu?/KrisHo/ChanBaek/KaiHun/

4th

Lost

* * *

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang menimpa kawan-kawanku ketika mereka berada di desa itu. __Yang jelas sekarang mereka lebih terlihat aneh setelah pulang dari sana. Lebih pendiam dan lebih murung._

* * *

**Street, unknown place**

**12.29**

Berjalan lelah tanpa tujuan yang jelas benar-benar dilakukan oleh keempat bintang ini. Mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi komplek perumahan yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu apakah dihuni atau tidak. Tapi mereka tidak merasakan lelah atau capek. Mereka merasa senang. Suasananya juga begitu hidup. Chen dan D.O yang bernyanyi-nyanyi riang dengan Lay yang berjoget aneh. Membuat Tao tertawa memandangi kekonyolan hyungnya. Jarang-jarang melihat Lay bertingkah se-absurd itu di hadapan para member.

'Sret...Sret... Sret...Sret..'

Suara langkah kaki diseret membungkam sebuah kegaduhan yang tadi tercipta. Mereka berempat mendadak mematung. Suara itu berasal dari belakang mereka.

'Sret.. Sret..'

Suara itu kian mendekat, kira-kira hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka masih mematung. Enggan menengok ataupun kabur secepat mungkin.

Berhenti. Suara itu berhenti ditengah jalan. Suara itu berhenti tepat lima meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tao yang merasa ketakutan hampir mengeluarkan air matanya, tapi ia tetap optimis kalau itu adalah manusia yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini.

Chen terdiam sebentar, dia berbalik. Matanya ia fokuskan pada seorang atau sesosok makhluk? Di depannya, di depan mereka semua. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Chen tidak takut. Ah dia tidak percaya dengan hantu lebih tepatnya. Dia hanya mengantisipasi. Tangannya terkepal begitu melihat penampilan sosok itu dihadapannya. Member lain masih enggan membalikkan badan mereka.

Sosok itu menyeringai. "_Watashi? Konnichiwa oniisan. __Watashiwa Piero desu. Your death angel." _Desisnya. Badannya yang semula bungkuk ia tegakkan dengan paksa. Terlihat tulang-tulangnya sangat lemas. Kakinya yang tadi di seret ternyata memang benar-benar bengkok tanpa adanya luka. Padahal jika dilihat penuh ketelitian. Tulang bisa saja menebus kulitnya yang tertutupi celana itu.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat menakutkan. Gigi-giginya bertaring dengan bau anyir darah yang pekat tercium dari jarak sejauh ini. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pisau daging yang sangat besar, berlumuran darah kering tapi sangat lancip. Sosok itu semakin maju. Chen masih diam pada tempatnya. Mencerna perkataannya. Jujur Chen tahu artinya, tapi masih samar-samar dengan makna yang tersambung didalamnya.

Sosok itu semakin dekat dengan posisi Chen. Dia mengangkat tangan empuknya tinggi-tinggi membuat ujung pisau itu berkilat diterpa sinar mentari. Posisi mereka hanya berjarak satu meter lagi dari tempatnya.

"Hyung, awas.." tiba-tiba sosok didepannya tadi melayangkan ujung pisau lancipnya kearah bola mata Chen.

'SRETT... BRUGH.'

"Arghhh..."

Dengan cepat Dio yang sudah membalikkan badannya sedari tadi menarik tangan Chen menjauh. Chen terjatuh berdebum ke jalan aspal. Aspal kasar itu menggesek sedikit kulitnya hingga berdarah.

Mata Chen membulat. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan berlari kearah D.O yang berada tak jauh darinya. "D.O-ya..." pekiknya kaget. Pisau itu tidak mengenai bola mata Chen tetapi Sialnya menggores lengan kanan dan pipi Dio lumayan dalam menyebabkan banyak darah yang terciprat.

Sosok itu kembali mendekat. Chen mengambil benda apa saja yang dapat dilempar kearah sosok itu. Tao dan Lay yang shock atas jeritan D.O mengambil langkah cepat dengan membopong D.O yang sudah pingsan. Rupanya sebelum D.O jatuh dia menghantam batang pohon cukup keras.

Chen melemparkan sebuah batu yang berukuran kearah sosok itu dan gotcha, ia terjatuh. Tanpa berpikir panjang Chen segera berlari menyusul Tao dan Lay yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

* * *

_Ini semakin gawat, D.O tidak sadar-sadar juga dari pingsannya._

* * *

**Nakamuri Villa**

**14.32**

Dua jam berlalu sejak D.O pingsan. Aku berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan di kamarnya dan Luhan hanya untuk memastikan keadaan D.O, ini adalah tugasku sebagai leader. ugh, ini salahku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya aku alami kepada mereka. Eh tapi kalau aku bilang memangnya mereka akan mempercayainya huh? Jadinya beginikan, adikku sampai jadi korbannya. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menimpa kami.

Aku tahu Kris hyung memperhatikanku sedari tadi dengan tampang khawatir. Dia bahkan sudah berkali-berkali menyuruhku duduk diam di sampingnya, sementara D.O akan ditangani oleh Lay yang notaben bisa diandalkan dalam hal pengobatan.

Tidak ada sinyal dan tidak ada dokter di pulau ini membuat kami harus bisa mandiri. Aku selalu merutuk mengapa dokter atau setidaknya klinikpun tak ada? Jelas-jelas pulau ini dihuni. "Aishhhh... "

Kris hyung menggenggam tanganku. "Sudahlah yeobo. Duduklah disini. Aku yakin kyungsoo baik-baik saja." Titahnya lembut. Aku menghela nafas gusar, tapi sedetik kemudian pantatku sudah mendarat mulus di atas sofa.

Ada saja sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dipikiranku. Sedari tadi Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen hanya melamun di pojok kamar dengan tampang shock. Ah bukan, tetapi sejak kami bertemu dan meninggalkan desa itu. Mereka kenapa ya? Apa yang mereka alami saat disana? ada hal yang mengerikan kah?. Biasanya mereka sangat berisik jika ada salah satu membernya yang sedang sakit. Sekarang tidak. Rasanya benar-benar sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di lantai satu untuk menonton TV atau sekedar bermain dengan mainan baru mereka.

"Hyung..." panggil orang di sampingku. Aku menoleh. "Ada apa?" aku memiringkan kepalaku heran. Kai, Sehun dan Tao sudah berdiri di depanku dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kami ingin membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang dilihat eomma di lantai dua." Ucap Kai tegas dengan nada penuh tuntutan. Dia mendongkak, pandangannya tertuju lurus kearah mataku.

Apa? Lantai dua? Aku mengerutkan dahiku, pertanda bahwa sekarang itu aku sedang berfikir mengingat-ngingat. Ah, lu-kisan itu? Apa mereka bertanya tentang itu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku gemas. Bisa dilihat seluruh pasang mata yang berada di kamar ini menatapku penuh pertanyaan. Aish..

"Mak-maksud kalian tentang... Lukisan itu?" suaraku mengecil tepat di akhir. Ingatanku beralih pada kejadian kemarin malam yang membuatku meringkuk ketakutan di atas kasur. Kris hyung menyikutku meminta penjelasan.

.

.

"Apa? Jadi foto yang kalian lihat itu? Apakah ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua kejadian yang kalian ceritakan?" Tanya Kris hyung. Tatapan matanya tajam seperti biasa. Alisnya saling menyatu tanda ia sedang berfikir dalam. Kami semua menghela nafas lelah, apa maksud dari setiap kejadian-kejadian yang walaupun aneh ini menimpa kami? Apakah ini terror tidak berujung? Yang menyebabkan—ah tidak-tidak. Suho kau harus berfikir positif.

"Asa ! Kris hyung bukunya." Pekikku nyaring. Aku lupa, ketika pergi ke gereja, kami dengan sengaja mencuri salah satu buku yang mungkin penting bagi seluk-beluk daerah ini. "Ah.." Kris hyung menepukkan tangannya sebentar. Tangannya kini sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Buku bersampul coklat pudar dengan dua simbol aneh pada covernya telah tergenggam ditangannya. Kami merapat ke tempat Kris hyung duduk. Hanya Lay yang masih setia mengurus D.O.

Lembaran pertama dibuka. Hanya berisi beberapa kalimat sebagai pembukanya.

'_Kami semua sudah sampai disini dengan selamat. Kami akan bermain sepuasnya. L.J 21/03/09'_

'_haha, kami bermain permainan yang menyenangkan dari Jepang. Penduduk disini ramah sekali. L.J 21/03/09'_

"L.J? Siapa itu?" Tao mengerutkan keningnya. "Pemilik buku ini mungkin." Kris hyung kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

'_Sekarang kami berada di hutan Imakiradake. Wah aku baru tahu ternyata pulau ini mempunyai sebuah gunung. Hmmmm, udaranya sangat sejuk. L.J 23/03/09'_

Aku menyeringit sama seperti yang lainnya. Gunung? Setahuku pulau ini tidak memiliki gunung. Ketika kami baru datang saja kami tidak melihatnya. Apa buku ini bukan menceritakan tentang pulau ini? Tapi lembaran seterusnya membuat aku tak yakin.

'_Pulau Nagaro memang sangat indah. Tapi entah mengapa beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku merasakan beberapa keganjilan. Termasuk hilangnya semua penduduk asli disini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? L.J 27/03/09'_

'_Gawat Yoogyeom menghilang. Kami tak bisa menemukannya.'_

'_Ternyata ritual itu penyebabnya.'_

'_Tidak lagi. Sekarang BamBam, Jinyoung dan Jackson menghilang. Bagaimana ini? Sekarang tinggal aku, Youngjae dan Mark. Apa kami juga akan menghilang? Tidak, aku tidak ingin membiarkan ini terjadi lagi. Aku harus menyelidiki tentang ritual itu. 03/04/09'_

Membingungkan. Apa maksud dari beberapa kalimat diary ini? Okay, sekarang kami tahu. Mungkin ritual yang dimainkan oleh mereka yang membawa petaka bagi pulau ini. Tapi bisa juga tidak. Aku bahkan masih bingung dengan rentetan kejadian ini. Sejujurnya aku belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang kami rasakan satu hari belakangan ini. Ditambah dengan liburan mendadak yang diberi oleh SM. Terbesit di otakku kalau sebenarnya pihak agensi sedang mengerjai kami atau membuang kami. Tapi tidak—ku tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Ho, ini ritualnya." Kris hyung kembali menyikutku. Telunjuk kirinya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk sebuah tulisan di lembar ke sebelas. Mataku membulat. Aku segera merebut buku itu dari tangannya.

"Memang benar ya, hal ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan rtual itu? Dengan hantu? Aku tidak percaya pada mereka." Ucap Chen. Aku mendongkak. Mataku menatap bertanya pada Chen. Kulihat ia menghela nafasnya. "Jadi begini, kali—"

'BRAKK.. BRUKK'

"ARGHH..." sebuah teriakan dari lantai satu memotong omongan Chen. Kami serentak berdiri dan saling berpandangan. Detik berikutnya kami segera berlari ke bawah.

Mata kami membulat melihat Baekhyun melayang-layang diudara. Matanya terbuka, otot-otot matanya tertarik. Mulutnya juga terbuka. badannya terlentang dengan kedua tangan dan kaki lebar, urat-urat disekitarnya mendadak muncul seperti darahnya disumbat dengan paksa. Ruang tengah yang tadinya rapih menjadi berantakan. TV yang memunculkan layar semut, vas bunga yang pecah dan sofa yang terbalik. Disudut ruangan terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan. Kedua tangannya menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan tubuh yang semakin ia mundurkan, seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu.

Boneka itu. Dimana dia? Aku menelusuri seluruh ruangan yang sangat berantakan ini. Mencari-cari keberadaan boneka yang aku tuduh sebagai biang keladi kejadian ini.

Dapat, apa? Boneka itu duduk diatas perut Baekhyun? Aku mengucek mataku kasar. Di-dia menyeringai lagi kepadaku. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan setetes darah dari dalam mulutnya. Darah. Omona, Baekhyun...

Kami hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan pemandangan diatas kami.

'Brak...brugh..brugh.. krekkk..'

Baekhyun terpelanting keatas-bawah, ke samping kiri dan kanan. Badannya kuyakin sudah dipenuhi banyak luka dan memar akibat bertabrakan dengan benda-benda dan tembok. Dan pasti ada beberapa tulang yang patah karena kerasnya hantaman itu. Chanyeol bergetar ketakutan melihat Baekhyun-nya seperti itu. Dari sudut pandangku, kulihat Chanyeol benar-benar ingin sekali menolong Baekhyun, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Pria itu memegang erat-erat leher jenjangnya seperti hendak menyekik. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol sedang melawan sesuatu disitu. Entah akupun tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

Eh? Bekas tangan? Leher? Astaga...

"KAII... CEPAT SELAMATKAN CHANYEOL DIA AKAN DICEKIK !" teriakku kencang dengan tangan berpegangan pada tangga. Kakiku benar-benar seperti tertancap dilantai. Airmata sudah membasahi pipi meronaku sedari tadi.

Kai masih terpaku. Tidak bergerak seinchipun. "Akh.." Lirih Chanyeol kecil saat nafasnya mulai tersenggal. Kai berlari, memeluk erat Chanyeol yang masih meronta. Member lainnya pun mengikuti. Baekhyun sudah pingsan dengan banyak luka di dekat dapur. Kris hyung sedang membopongnya menuju kamar BaekChanChen, dia sudah memanggilkan Lay untuk mengobati luka-luka Baekhyun. Yah, ternyata sebenarnya Lay ahli dalam menjahit luka.

Chanyeol yang juga pingsan kemudian dibaringkan di sofa ruang tengah. Bisa dilihat, nampak bekas luka melepuh tercetak jelas di lehernya dan dibeberapa bagian di tangan dan kakinya. Kesembilan orang dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok untuk menjaga member yang terluka. Aku bersama Chen dan Xiumin berada di ruang tengah, kedapatan menjaga Chanyeol. Aku menatap wajah Xiumin hyung yang sama letihnya denganku. Xiumin hyung menggerakkan mulutnya, berbicara tanpa suara kepadaku. Aku menyeringit bingung. Apa maksudnya?

'Apa kau tahu kemana hilangnya boneka itu?'

Aku menggeleng. Membalasnya dengan sikap yang sama pula. 'Tidak, aku hanya merasa kita benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang'

Kami terdiam dalam keheningan. Ini membuat suasana menjadi mencekam. Chen terduduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Tadi kami sudah membereskan kekacauan di ruangan ini dan juga secara ajaib TV itu kembali menayangkan film comedy yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahui artinya. Aku dan Xiumin hyung kembali bepandangan. Ia mengendikkan bahunya. Kami lalu duduk di samping Chen.

* * *

_Untuk saat ini rasanya benar-benar mencekam. Banyak hal terjadi dalam satu hari ini. Padahal ini baru hari kedua kami disini. Mengapa semuanya berubah sangat cepat. Bahkan sangat membingungkanku._

* * *

**Selasa, 16 Juni 2014**

**08.31**

Pagi yang cerah untuk suasana yang sangat menyeramkan kini menghiasi langit biru. Villa yang ditinggali oleh para member EXO masih terasa sunyi. Chanyeol sudah siuman dari pingsannya kemarin sore. Dirinya berteriak histeris melihat Baekhyun, member yang disayanginya tergolek lemah di atas kasur dengan banyak luka jahitan dan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya belum belum terbuka.

Kami bersepuluh berbondong-bondong tidur di ruang tengah. D.O sudah di pindahkan di kamar BaekChanChen yang luas untuk mempermudah penjagaan. Aku dan Kris hyung tidur berdua di sebuah sofa panjang dengan diriku yang berada dipelukannya. Kai dan Sehun tidur di sofa satunya yang juga panjang. Sehun tidur berbantalkan tangan Kai dan Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun erat. Member lainnya, mereka tidur di atas karpet yang sudah diselimuti oleh kasur lipat dengan posisi yang aneh.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mataku mengerjap. Kulihat Lay dan Xiumin sudah terbangun dan memasak di dapur. Mereka yang menggantikan D.O selama D.O masih belum sadar.

Makanan yang kami semua makan telah habis tak bersisa. Ternyata kami benar-benar sangat kelaparan. Kini giliran Kris hyung dan Tao yang mencuci piring karena mereka kalah bermain _kawi, bawi, bo_. Chen, aku dan Sehun membereskan meja makan sedangkan yang lainnya hanya duduk-duduk bermalasan di sofa. Tidak semua sih, karena Chanyeol sejak pagi tadi masih terus menunggui Baekhyun yang belum sadar dari pingsannya, dia juga turut menjaga D.O.

"Eh? Tao-ya? Mau kemana?" Tanya Chen heran. Tao segera berbalik menghadap Chen tatapannya tajam seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang berbeda. "Keluar hyung. Mencari udara segar, mau ikut?" Tao tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai tetapi tidak terlihat oleh mata _camel _Chen.

"Kajja hyung." Tao menarik pergelangan tangan Chen cepat dari ruang makan, melewati setiap member yang menatap Chen penuh keheranan.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Chen? Mau kemana dia? Pekerjaan ini belum selesai, mengapa dia main kabur saja. Tadi apa? Dia memanggil Tao? Bukankah Tao masih di tempat cuci piring?.

"Hyung cepat bersihkan mejanya aku akan menaruh ini ke tempat Tao hyung dan Kris hyung." Ucapan Sehun mengagetkanku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya. "Iya, iya Sehunna." Kembali aku membereskan meja makan.

**Edge Forest**

**10.36**

Chen dibawa Tao menuju pepohonan pinus yang berada disamping kiri villa. Melihat sekelilingnya, ada yang aneh dengan suasana ini. Mengapa dingin sekali. "Tao-ya, mau apa kita kesini?"

Tao berhenti. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Chen dan berbalik kearahnya. Chen menyeringit, genggaman Tao tadi sangat dingin. "Sudah kubilangkan hyung, aku ingin mencari udara segar." Tao segera menuntun Chen untuk duduk di salah satu pohon yang berbeda dari pohon lainnya. Pohon itu bukan pohon pinus, bercabang besar dengan daun berguguran di sekitarnya.

"Pohon ini mengingatkanku pada memori beberapa tahun yang lalu hyung." Ucap Tao sambil memegang batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Chen diam tidak mengerti apa yang Tao ucapkan. Tao masih setia mengelus batang pohon itu. "Tepatnya ketika tahun 2009 lalu. Ketika kami semua pergi ke desa ini."

Chen semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Kami? Memangnya Tao pernah kemari? Bersama siapa? Bukankah dia saat itu jadi trainee SM?

"... Mati disini." Chen semakin bingung. Siapa yang mati? Duh ternyata dia melamun sedari tadi. Jadi tidak mendengarkan cerita Tao. Tao berdiri dari tempatnya mengitari pohon itu dan memanjat keatasnya. Chen mengikuti pergerakan Tao. Melompat ke salah satu batang yang besar Tao duduk disana, di dekat sebuah simpul tali yang terputus. Tali itu melingkari batang pohon tersebut.

Udara disini sangat sejuk. Tapi lebih condong kearah dingin. Dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk Chen berdiri. Chen menggosok-gosok tenguknya pelan. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Lebih baik ia masuk ke dalam villa saja untuk mengelap meja makan yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

Tunggu, mengelap? Tugas? Bukankah ia mengerjakannya bersama Suho dan Sehun? Kris dan Tao yang mencuci piring. Tadi saat ia mengelap meja makan Tao dan Kris masih bergumul dengan cucian piring mereka yang menumpuk. Jelas saja Tao tidak akan mengajaknya kesini karena nanti dimarahi Kris.

'deg.'

Jantungnya seakan berhenti. Baru mengetahui kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi. Dia merasa ganjil. Chen membalikkan badannya. Menatap tenang Tao yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya. "Tao-ya, hyung kedalam dulu ne?" Chen berusaha tenang. Diam-diam jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. "Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Tao keheranan.

"Sudah kelamaan disini, hyung takut dimarahi Suho hyung." Chen tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tenguknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tao ia segera berbalik pergi dari hadapannya dengan langkah yang sungguh kikuk.

'grepp'

Sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh bahunya dari belakang. Chen mematung. "Sudah kelamaan atau sudah tahu?" Bisik seseorang di belakangnya dengan intonasi yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Suara ini adalah suara Tao tetapi nadanya terkesan lebih datar dan dingin.

"Aku-mati-disini-hyung."

Tanpa aba-aba sosok yang menyerupai Tao itu mencengkram kedua bahunya kuat hingga berdarah. Chen meringis sakit. Sekuat tenaga ia lepaskan cengkraman itu dari bahunya. Darah mengalir turun menuju tanah, menetes dalam jumlah banyak. Rupanya bahu Chen robek dengan luka melepuh disekelilingnya.

'Brakk... krekkk'

Sosok itu dengan cepat membanting tubuh Chen ke batang pohon besar, menyebabkan luka memar yang cukup parah. Chen pingsan setelah sosok itu membantingnya lagi ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari tempurung kepalanya karena terhantam batu. Sosok berperawakan mungil dengan muka pucat dan Leher dipenuhi cakaran juga bekas tali menyeringai senang menatap Chen. Lalu dia dengan sigap menyeretnya masuk ke dalam hutan Imakiradake.

'_Yoogyeom, sebentar lagi.'_

* * *

_Disinilah semuanya mulai terungkap_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Nah sudah aku publish nih lanjutannya, gimana? Gimana? Apakah tambah seram? Oke aku tidak akan bikin balasan review lagi kayak yang kemaren tapi aku akan balas keseluruhan saja dengan menyatukan seluruh pertanyaannya soalnya aku lihat reviewnya lebih banyak dari yang kemarin. Hehe. Jadi kayaknya kebanyakan kalau semuanya ditulis.

Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa sudah aku jelasin disini. Mungkin tidak terlalu mencekam karena aku kurang bisa bikin cerita tonjok-tonjokan alias actionnya. Kayaknya harus berguru dulu sama mad dog ya? #plak

Kalau urusan ini death chara atau enggak kalian bisa ambil kesimpulan sendiri dari cerita, misalnya dari luka dia mati atau enggak(apadeh-_-). Terus disini sudah ada chara yang hilang loh. Dan cluenya juga semakin banyakkan? Aku gak bakal ngasih tahu dulu chara yang hilang itu mati atau enggak hehe.

Oh iya ada yang nanya kalau chapter kemaren itu lambat. Iya sih aku tahu soalnya mereka semua aku ceritain dalam waktu yang enggak jauh berbeda. Itu memang sengaja. Coba deh kalian perhatiin baik-baik, chapter kemarin itu adalah chapter khusus untuk memberitahukan petunjuk yang nantinya akan terpakai seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter. Kalung hitam, tombak, kamera, buku dan boneka. Kucing juga adalah cluenya. Sebenernya hampir keseluruhan cerita ini aku buat dengan latar waktu satu minggu mereka disana biar kesan horrornya kerasa aku harus bikin agak detail.

Chapter ini sudah masuk ke inti cerita ya? Awal konfliknya ada disini dan disini ada satu urband legend.

Thanks to my reviewer :

L winds, **urikaihun, **Emmasuho, hyun family, little rabbit, Ian, **HyunShine, PikaaChuu, HappyBaek99, Jenny Park, R053wood, **kaihun noona, turtleclouds, **Daesy05, , **LittleMyeon, **junmyunyifan, kireimozaku, **ulfaadn, **park hyun in, **guest, jung oh jung.

sebenernya aku lagi galau nih. Kan kemarin-kemarin aku baru ngepost ff poker face nah ada yang minta sequel dan ada yang minta next chapter. Aku bingung sama ffku sendiri. itu ff sebenernya formatnya apa? oneshoot? twoshoot?Threeshoot?multi-chapter? terus juga disitu aku gak nyantumin TBC/END dan gak nyantumin complete malah in-progress. Itu yang bikin aku tambah galau. Banyak yang minta sequel banyak juga yang minta next chapter. Gimana ini? sejujurnya aku tidak memikirkan kalau ff itu mau dibaca atau tidak jadinya aku gak mikirin buat lagi. (aslinya aku gak ada ide buat bikin*gubrakk). kalau kalian misalnya ingin itu ff poker face lanjut ya berarti harus nunggu lama biar aku dapet ilham dulu dari lingkungan sekitarku. ff itu juga terinspirasi dari teman sekelasku di sekolah. kita beneran pake cara-cara kayak begitu buat ngilangin imej dinginnya (aku ikut andil dalam pengerjaannya). yah kecuali pakaian maid dan ciumannya. orangnya juga ga keroyokan kayak exo. cuman empat orang ditempatku.

aku gak nyangka loh ff itu dapet respon yang sangat baik bahkan ada yang ketawa karena bacanya. aku gak yakin kalau genrenya humor jadi aku pindahin ke friendship. ternyata ada 15 orang yang minta ff itu dilanjutin atau dibikin sequel.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo.

Bantu review yah?


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Doll Village-Accursed (Horror Scene)

Cast : All member EXO

Pairing : Krisho (Main)

ChanBaek & Kaihun (2nd Main)

Summary : Tidak, tidak. Semakin lama semakin tidak beres. Bukankah Chen sudah menghilang? Mengapa dia kembali? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam tadi? Luka Baekhyun semakin parah. D.O juga ikut menghilang. Bau Anyir apa ini? Sehun dan Kai memar-memar. Xiumin, Tao dan Lay sedang mencari Chen. Pastur itu— /Krisho/Chanbaek/Kaihun/

* * *

_Adikku Sehun benar-benar mengkhawatirkan hyungnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Kami semua mengkhawatirkan Chen. Chen kamu kemana __nak?_

* * *

**17.25**

"Ah hyung, kalian melihat Chen hyung tidak? Sejak tadi dia tidak terlihat." Tanya maknae kesayangan kami. Dirinya sejak sejam lalu berkeliling villa tanpa bosan. Mencari sang hyung untuk membalas dendam karena meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Kami menggeleng pelan tanda tak tahu kemana perginya salah seorang _beagle _itu.

"Kau sudah mencarinya di pinggir hutan pinus itu?" Tanyaku sekalian membari saran. Ia menggeleng. "_Aniya eomma,_ hari sudah sangat gelap dan hutan itu menyeramkan." Sehun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di tengah-tengah aku dan Kai. Dia merajuk. Aku mengelus kepala maknaeku penuh sayang. Disaat itu pula kurasakan pelukan Kris hyung di pinggangku semakin kencang. Hahaha, dia cemburu rupanya. Tapi, mengapa ia harus cemburu eoh? Aku tidak mengerti dengan cara kerja otaknya.

Sehun mulai merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Kai. Sepertinya ia lelah terbukti dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Kai mengelus surai coklat Sehun.

"Suho hyung, kemana Chen? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya." Chanyeol keluar dari kamar utama. Dia berjalan agak tertatih karena rasa perih di pergelangan kakinya. Dia menghampiri kami. "Kami tidak melihatnya."

Disisi lain Luhan hyung datang dari arah lantai dua. "Yeol, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun dan D.O?" Luhan hyung segera menyambar keripik kentang yang ada di meja. Dia memakannya dengan semangat. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Mereka berdua masih belum sadar hyung. Tapi kondisi mereka membaik."

**21.04**

Ini lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Sudah sangat lama Chen tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Kami menjadi sangat khawatir. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Di luar sedang terjadi hujan badai yang lumayan besar. Makan malam sudah berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan kami sudah menyisihkan makanan untuk Chen.

"Kemana anak itu pergi?" Aku berdiri gelisah di depan para member. Berjalan mondar mandir tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ini seperti saat aku sedang menunggu D.O siuman.

Hujan yang deras di luar villa menyulitkan pergerakan kami untuk mencari Chen. Anak itu sudah pergi dari pagi. Aku berpikir Chen pergi karena ingin menghindari pekerjaan mengelap meja. Tetapi saat ini pikiranku menjadi tidak karuan. Tidak mungkin Chen pergi selama itu. Atau jangan-jangan Chen sedang berusaha mengerjai kami? Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Kemungkinan terakhir adalah ia dimakan oleh—ah Suho mengapa pikiranmu picik sekali? Hantu tidak mungkin memakan manusiakan? Itu sudah jelas. Aku bergidik membayangkan Chen benar-benar dimakan oleh hantu. Hiyyy, menakutkan.

Aku segera berlari menyusup diantara badan besar Kris hyung dan Chanyeol. Pikiranku tentang hantu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Ditambah dengan petir dan guntur yang saling bersahutan menambah kesan seram malam ini. Aku memeluk Kris hyung erat.

'clek'

Oh tidak mengapa harus mati lampu malam ini? tidakkah para petugas listrik itu lihat bahwa sekarang sedang hujan badai. Ini semakin menakutkan.

'tap.. tap... tap...'

Suara langkah kaki di balik pintu masuk membuat kami tak berkutik. Kami sebenarnya sedang berada di ruang tamu untuk menunggu Chen pulang. Baekhyun dan D.O kami biarkan mereka berdua di dalam kamar dalam keadaan masih pingsan. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Chen? Kaukah itu?" Luhan hyung bertanya dengan nada penuh dengan keraguan. Sosok di depan itu tidak menjawab. Suara langkah kakinya masih terdengar jelas. Oke ini jadi mengingatkanku pada salah satu urban legend yang terkenal. Clap Clap Clap. Tidak, jangan-jangan yang berada di luar itu hantu atau pembunuh cannibal yang akan memakan kami.

"Chen?" Kali ini Luhan memanggilnya dengan nada yang lebih keras. Sepertinya itu bukan Chen. Chen pasti akan menjawab panggilan Luhan karena dia dari dulu memang takut kepadanya. Jadi yang di luar itu siapa? Jangan-jangan perkiraanku benar lagi. "Siapa kamu?" Kai memberanikan diri bertanya dengan bahasa jepang. Sosok di belakang pintu itu tetap tak menjawab. Ini semakin membuat kami tegang. Langkah kaki masih setia terdengar dalam indra pendengaran kami.

Kris hyung sudah tidak sabar. "_Okay, if you cannot speak please follow me._" Kris hyung berkata dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Sesungguhnya ia memang takut karena badannya bergetar. "_Answer my question. Clap one times if you answer yes and clap two times if you answer no. understand_?" Perintahnya sedikit keras. Aku tertegun, menatap Kris hyung tajam.

"Oh, mengapa hyung melakukannya seperti yang tertera disalah satu urban legend yang pernah aku baca?" Aku heran, mengapa dia mau melakukannya bagaimana jika sesuatu disana benar-benar menepukkan tangannya. Aku yakin bukan Chen yang berada di luar. Chen tidak mengerti Bahasa inggris. Kris hyung menatapku sambil tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Kai dan Sehun sudah merapat kearah kami. Takut-takut sesuatu terjadi.

'Claps'

Omona di-dia menjawab. Kami semua mematung mendengarnya. Satu kali berarti iya.

"_Are you_ _guy_?" Kris hyung benar-benar ketakutan. Suaranya bergetar, tidak tegas.

'claps claps'

"_Woman?_" Sekali lagi ia bertanya.

'claps claps'

Apa? Dia bukan lelaki juga perempuan? Jadi apa gendernya? Kami mengerutkan alis.

"_Really? Who are you_?" Kali ini Luhan yang memberikan pertanyaan. Dia adalah orang yang paling pemberani diantara kami semua. Kami menunggu jawaban dari sebrang sana. Beberapa menit berlalu dia tetap tidak menjawab. "Hyung, dia mungkin tidak bisa menjawab selain bertepuk tangan. Coba pertanyaan yang lain." Lay memberi saran. Boleh juga.

Luhan hyung meneguk salivanya berat. "_A-are you.. hu-human_?"

Kami semua melotot mendengarnya. Menatap tajam kearah Luhan hyung yang meringis kecil atas pertanyaannya yang tidak masuk akal. Mengapa Luhan hyung memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu?

'claps claps'

Mata kami kembali membulat tajam. Segera kami merapatkan diri dalam satu sofa. Biarlah berdesakan. Ini benar-benar menakutkan. Aku, Tao dan Sehun sudah menangis tak bersuara sedari tadi. Tubuhku mendadak lemas. Oh ayolah, aku dan Tao saja menangis ketika menonton film horror apalagi sekarang, kami merasakan sesuatu yang nyata. "_O-okay, tell me are you a-alone?" _Luhan hyung kembali bersuara. Kali ini nada suaranya bergetar. Dia takut.

'claps claps'

Sosok itu kembali menepuk tangannya dua kali. Tidak, berarti dia bersama dengan sesosok lagi atau lebih dari satu. Mengerikan, ini benar-benar sama persis seperti urban legend yang aku baca. Aku seperti mengalami dejavu versi fiksi. "Hyung..." Aku memanggil Luhan hyung dengan nada lirih. Dia tersenyum kecil. Senyuman itu seperti mengatakan 'tenanglah, jangan khawatir'.

"_Ho-how m-many people with.. with you? One pa-t represents o-o-one person okay?."_

Hening. Sosok dibalik pintu itu tidak menjawab. Kami menunggunya dalam keadaan yang benar-benar menegangkan. Kami menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berupaya berupaya menetralisir degup jantung yang berpacu sangat cepat sedari tadi.

'Claps'

'Claps'

Dua, dia bersama dua orang dibalik pintu. Oh tidak bukan orang tapi sosok.

'Claps'

Tiga? Oh tidak, bagaimana ini? Keringat dingin rupanya sudah bercucuran dari dalam tubuh kami. Otak kami beku.

'claps claps….. claps!'

Oh tuhan enam sosok yang bersamanya. Tepukan terakhir yang berbunyi paling keras itu pasti yang terakhir.

Otak kami semakin menegang kala kenop pintu ruang utama itu bergerak-gerak perlahan. Sepertinya –yang kuyakini- tujuh sosok dibalik pintu itu benar-benar ingin memasuki rumah ini. Perlahan namun pasti pintu ruang utama itu terbuka secara perlahan. Nafas kami tersendat ketika mengetahui bahwa pintu itu sudah Lay kunci sebelumnya bisa dengan mudahnya dibuka. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat beberapa buah bayangan di depan pintu. Tunggu, saat ini sedang hujan mengapa ada bayangan samar seperti itu? Tidak ada bulan dan mahkluk yang sudah mati tidak memiliki bayangan.

Satu tangan yang kuyakini terlihat menyeramkan -karena beberapa bekas luka robek- berhasil masuk dari celah pintu tersebut. Membuat sebagian pinggiran pintu menjadi gosong karena terpegang olehnya. Diikuti oleh bahu, kaki, hingga ke seluruh tubuh.

'deg'

Kami melihatnya. Sosok itu menyeringai setan kearah kami dengan semua luka sayat di tubuhnya menjadi terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Perlahan namun pasti sosok itu berjalan terseok kearah kami karena tulang kakinya yang patah dan mencuat keluar. Beberapa bayangan yang berada dipintu masuk masih setia berdiri disana. Sosok itu bergumam, "_Watashi wa shino anata no tenshidatta (_aku adalah malaikat kematian kalian_)."_

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap dalam sesaat.

**ChanBaekChen Room**

**Rabu, 17 Juni 2014**

**00.27**

D.O mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Dilihat sekelilingnya menggunakan ekor matanya. Berusaha membangunkan badannya yang ia yakini sangat berat karena lama tertidur.

"Akh.." D.O memegang lengannya yang berdarah dan kepalanya yang pusing. Matanya terus menatap sekeliling. Masih berusaha mengerjap lucu untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya. Disampingnya terdapat Baekhyun dengan banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya masih menutup mata. "Eoh? Baek hyung kenapa? Dan dimana ini?" D.O berusaha berdiri walau rasa nyeri itu masih ada.

'BRAK..BRAK..BRAK'

D.O memekik kecil. Suara pintu didobrak paksa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dirinya bersingut mundur. Menaiki ranjang dan memeluk kakinya dalam. Entah mengapa perasaannya kali ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dia berusaha berpikir bahwa yang mendobrak pintu adalah salah satu membernya. Dan untungnya benar. Disana berdiri Chen yang berhasil mendobrak pintu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. D.O menghela nafasnya lega. Sepertinya kunci pintunya rusak.

D.O merasakan hawa menusuk yang keluar dari tubuh Chen. Tapi dia segera mengabaikannya.

"Chen-ah, kau benar-benar mengagetkanku tahu?!" D.O mempoukan bibirnya kesal. Kakinya kembali diluruskan. Chen tertawa kecil. "Kyungsoo-ya ayo ikut aku. Kita jalan-jalan ke luar, aku jenuh disini." Chen menarik tangan D.O untuk berdiri, menuntunnya pergi ke luar villa mereka melewati para member EXO yang ternyata tertidur di ruang tamu. Chen membawa D.O masuk ke dalam hutan Imakiradake sebelum D.O sempat menjawab.

.

.

_**21/03/09 (Nagaro Island)**_

_Akhirnya kami sampai juga di pulau ini. __Huh aku memimpi-mimpikan datang ke pulau ini dari kecil. Pulau yang sangat indah dengan para penduduk yang ramah pula. Kami benar-benar di sambut dengan baik disini. Bahkan sekarang Yoogyeom, Jiyoung dan Jackson malah sudah akrab dengan anak-anak kecil disini. Mereka benar-benar._

"_Jaebum hyung ayo kita bereskan barang-barang kita. Villa ini sangat besar aku capek harus membereskannya sendiri."Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah BamBam yang merasa kesulitan membawa barang-barang kami masuk ke villa. Yang lain hanya duduk-duduk santai tanpa niat membantu sama sekali. "Tunggu dulu BamBam aku akan mengerjakan sesuatu dulu." Aku balik berteriak. Kemudian ku ambil sebuah buku catatan yang baru saja aku beli di korea bersama dengan pulpennya. Aku menuliskan sesuatu disana._

'_Kami semua sudah sampai disini dengan selamat. Kami akan bermain sepuasnya. L.J 21/03/09'_

_Setelah selesai aku kembali meletakkannya kedalam tas backpackku dan berlari menyusul BamBam ke dalam villa._

.

**.**

**Rabu, 17 Juni 2014**

Ugh, hari ini mengapa rasanya mataku berat untuk sekedar membuka sedikit saja. Seperti ada yang menghambatku untuk bangun ke alam nyata. Dalam tidurku aku bermimpi bertemu dengan sosok makhluk menyeramkan, dia membuatku merinding setengah mati. Tapi aku merasa mimpi itu sangat nyata.

"Hyung, Hyung Ireona." Kurasakan ada yang menggerakkan bahuku kasar. Aku menggeliat pelan lalu bangkit duduk tegak sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku. Aku melihat seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi mengguncang-guncang bahuku. "Hunnie, waeyo?" Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan segenap kesadaran aku melihat Sehun yang sedang berpandangan khawatir. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kepenjuru ruang tamu. Hanya ada aku dan Sehun saja disini. Rupanya yang lain sudah bangun.

"Chen hyung belum kembali, Kyungsoo hyung menghilang da-dan Baekhyun h-hy-hyung...di-dia semakin kritis kondisinya bagaimana ini?" Sehun semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa? Kyung menghilang dan Chen belum kembali? Bagaimana bisa? Apa lagi yang Sehun bilang? Baekhyun? Baekhyun memangnya kenapa?

Wajahku mengeras. Aku dengan cepat berdiri dari sofa yang aku tiduri dan segera berlari ke kamar Baekhyun yang memang berada di depan kamarku diikuti dengan Sehun yang setia mengekor di belakangku.

'Brak'

Kubuka pintu dengan keras. Nafasku memburu entah karena apa. Di kamar itu terlihat semua para member berkumpul mengelilingi ranjang Baekhyun yang juga di tempati D.O. Sehun benar, D.O tidak ada di kasurnya, hanya menyisakan bercak darah merah bercampur dengan darah hitam pekat di tempatnya kemarin berbaring. Chanyeol terlihat menangis tersedu sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang membiru sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang meminta Baekhyun untuk bangun sambil sesekali mengecup punggung tangannya. Hampir semua member menangis.

Oh tuhan, ada apa dengan tubuh Baekhyun? Luka sayat yang semakin banyak di pipi halusnya, luka melepuh di hampir setiap jengkal kulit lembutnya. Bibir dan ujung-ujung jarinya membiru. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Aku menangis terisak di ambang pintu. Kris hyung berjalan kearahku. Dia mengusap bahuku lembut dan memberikan pelukannya.

"Me-mengapa sepe-seperti itu? Mengapa tubuhnya seperti itu?" Aku bertanya sambil menangis. Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat mengenaskan. Seperti seseorang yang sudah—ah tidak Baekhyun masih hidup. Kulihat Sehun juga sudah terisak hebat dipelukan Kai yang juga menangis tanpa suara. Dia segera membawa Sehun pergi dari kamar ini.

.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Ka-Kai... Ada apa dengan semua ini? Dengan pulau ini?" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai. Menenggelemkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah. Kai berinisiatif membawa Sehun kemari untuk menenangkannya. Dia juga menangis tapi tidak secengeng Sehun, Suho hyung dan Tao. Kai mengusap surai coklat Sehun. Menenangkannya agar tidak menangis lagi. "Sttt, uljima Hunnie, uljima."

"A-aku ingin pulang Kai. Ada yang tidak beres pada tempat ini." Sehun mendongkakan kepalanya. Mengusap air mata yang menggenang dengan kemeja biru panjangnya. Kai terdiam. Dia memang ingin pulang. Tapi mereka tidak bisa. Kapal feri yang mengantar mereka kesini akan tiba empat hari lagi. Tidak ada sinyal telepon dan juga alat transportasi lainnya.

'srek..srek..'

"Apa itu Kai?" Suara itu berasal dari lantai atas. Menuruni tangga dengan lumayan cepat. Sehun mencengkram kemeja Kai erat. Mereka tidak berani menengok ke belakang.

'MEOWWW'

* * *

Desa Nagaro masih sesuram hari-hari kemarin. Tidak ada manusia sedikitpun kami lihat sejauh mata memandang. Kami berjalan dengan perasaan was-was. Hari ini rasanya lebih menakutkan dari terakhir kali kami kesini. Mungkin karena faktor cuaca yang mendung dan juga kabut yang tebal menghalangi setiap pergerakan kami.

Kami kesini untuk bertemu dengan satu-satunya manusia hidup yang berhasil kami temui. Jalan setapak yang menghubungkan perbatasan desa dengan gereja becek karena di terjang hujan semalam. Kondisi Baekhyun kian lama menjadi sangat kristis juga Chen dan D.O yang benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak. Ditambah lagi dengan kejadian semalam yang kuanggap hanya mimpi ternyata nyata. Semua member benar-benar melihatnya. ada bekas telapak tangan yang gosong di pinggiran pintu.

"Hyung, apa masih jauh letak gerejanya?" Tanya Sehun yang berada disampingku. Aku, Sehun, Kai serta Kris hyung memang pergi ke desa ini untuk meminta bantuan. Kondisi Baekhyunlah penyebabnya. Sehun sebenarnya juga ingin menanyakan lokasi penyewaan kapal di pulau ini. Supaya kita bisa dengan cepat keluar dalihnya. "Seharusnya sebentar lagi, tapi kabut ini benar-benar mengganggu penglihatanku Hunnie."

Ah akhirnya kami sampai juga di gereja ini. Sejak memasuki perkarangannya entah mengapa kami bisa merasakan bau anyir darah yang pekat. Semakin dekat dengan pintu utama gereja itu bau anyir darah itu semakin tajam tercium. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepada pastur itu.

Kami sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama itu dengan menutup hidung. Tangan kanan Kris hyung sudah terjulur membuka pintu itu dengan ragu-ragu. Tangan kananku juga terjulur menghentikan pergerakan Kris hyung. Tapi Kris hyung tetap membukanya. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, membuat bau anyir darah yang terkepung dalam ruangan itu menyeruak keluar dan membuat kami yang berada di depannya seketika mual. Bahkan Sehun sudah muntah saking tajam baunya. Aku langsung mendekatkan diriku pada Kris hyung. Sehun dan Kai pun begitu mereka berpelukan. Kris hyung merangkul pundakku lembut.

'Kriettt'

Pintu itu sudah terbuka semuanya. Kami terbelalak kaget melihat sesuatu dalam ruangan itu. Tangan dan kakiku mendadak lemas, bergetar menahan takut dan tangis. Gereja itu bermandikan cipratan darah hingga ke langit-langitnya. Darah itu sudah mengering menyebabkan bau amis yang tak terelakan. Kursi-kursi panjang disana sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Buku-buku sobek berhamburan di sepanjang penjuru ruangan dengan banyak noda darah. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku lagi. Ketakutanku sudah tak dibendung lagi. Perlahan airmata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua bola mata beningku. Sehun sudah memeluk Kai erat menangis terisak tanpa mau melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di depan sana, persis dihadapan kami, pastur itu tergantung dengan leher yang hampir putus melotot tajam kearah kami. Tangan dan kakinya tertancap paku di salib raksasa dan tubuhnya banyak dihiasi oleh sobekan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA..."

* * *

Xiumin, Tao dan Lay kebagian mencari Chen dan D.O sementara Luhan dan Chanyeol berada di villa untuk merawat Baekhyun. Kini mereka bertiga sedang mencari keberadaan Chen dan D.O di pinggir hutan pinus. Dengan berbekal Senter dan handphone yang minim sinyal mereka berpencar untuk mencarinya. Xiumin dan Tao mencari ke samping kanan dan belakang villa sedangkan Lay mencari di sisi kiri villa. Mereka sepakat hanya menyusuri pinggiran hutan saja tidak sampai masuk kedalamnya.

Lay mengarahkan lampu senternya pada pohon-pohon pinus besar diatasnya dan juga di sekitar semak-semak. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pohon besar bercabang banyak yang agak masuk kedalam hutan. Pohon itu berbeda dari pohon lainnya, itu bukan pohon pinus. Dia mendekat. Menyeringit heran dia menatap pohon di depannya.

"Apa batang pohonnya berwarna merah?" Lay memegang batang yang berwarna merah itu. Sedikit tersentak karena warna merah itu bukan berasal dari batangnya. Dia melihat ujung jari yang tadi ia sentuhkan. Darah, batang itu diselimuti darah yang tidak mengering. "A-apa," lay segera menjauh dari pohon itu dengan berjalan mundur. Jari-jari tangannya masih basah oleh darah.

'krekk'

Tanpa sadar ia menginjak sesuatu dengan kakinya hingga pecah. Lay menengok kebawah. Ia menemukan sebuah handphone. "I-ini handphone Chen!?" Jeritnya kaget. Lalu pandangannya ia arahkan kearah pohon besar itu. Matanya membesar. "Jangan-jangan, da-dara—tidak. Mungkin Chen masuk ke hutan itu dan tersesat disana. aku harus menolongnya." Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. Di taruhnya handphone Chen di saku celana jeansnya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada hutan di depannya.

Gelap. Mungkin itu yang terlintas di otak Lay. Ragu-ragu ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam hutan itu.

"Demi Chen, aku harus menyelamatkannya. Ayo Lay kau harus bisa. Fighthing." Lay menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Dengan mantap ia berjalan masuk kedalam hutan itu dengan berbekal insting dan senternya. Tanpa dia sadari dua sosok mahkluk berdiri di cabang pohon besar itu sambil menyeringai senang kearah Lay.

'_Mangsa baru Jaebum hyung'_

* * *

"Baekkie, cepatlah sadar. Aku merindukanmu Baek." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedingin es. Mengecupnya lama sedikit menyalurkan kehangatan untuk tubuhnya. Ia kembali menangis. Dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Baekhyun kesakitan karena boneka pungutan itu. Ia hanya bisa diam sambil menangis. Dia tidak menepati janjinya. Menepati janjinya untuk terus bersama dan melindungi Baekhyun. Namja yang ia sayangi. Luhan yang baru datang dari dapur hanya dapat menatap Chanyeol sendu. Dia tahu Chanyeol yang paling terpukul atas kejadian ini. Semua ini terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengerti. Dia merasa aneh dengan kejadian-kejadian yang berlalu begitu cepat selama beberapa hari mereka disini. Itu membuat kepalanya pening. Luhan menghela nafas. "Yeol.."

**.**

**Imakiradake Forest**

**Unknown time**

"Hyung, bukankah kita tidak seharusnya kemari? Disini gelap dan menyeramkan." Pohon-pohon pinus menjulang tinggi. Menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk, hanya ada sedikit sinar yang berhasil lolos dari rimbunnya daun panjang pohon pinus yang tumbuh berdekatan. Rasanya mereka sudah terlalu jauh masuk kedalam hutan ini karena semakin kesini sinar matahari yang masukpun semakin meghilang. "Kau benar, tapi tadi kita melihat Chen masuk kesini. Sepertinya dia ingin menunjukkan kita sesuatu." Xiumin mengarahkan lampu senternya kesegala arah. Benar kata Tao disini sangat gelap dan rasanya sudah sangat lama berjalan.

"Sekarang kita kehilangan jejaknya dan kita tersesat. Bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke villa? Aku capek hyung." Tao menggerutu. Dirinya tidak mau terlalu jauh dengan Xiumin karena takut. Suara serangga bersahut-sahutan disunyinya hutan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Xiumin menghela nafas. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore berarti sebentar lagi malam. Sepertinya lebih baik beristirahat disini daripada melanjutkan perjalanan ditengah malam yang nanti akan membuat mereka semakin tersesat. Xiumin menghampiri pohon besar dengan sebuah lubang di bawahnya. Dia masuk ke lubang itu diikuti dengan Tao yang dengan mudahnya memasukinya. Mereka terdiam sebentar.

"Sudah petang, kita tak mungkin kembali kesana. Sekarang kita bermalam disini."

* * *

Malam ini begitu melelahkan. Kami sudah kembali dari desa dengan membawa alat-alat kedokteran dan obat. Ternyata disana terdapat klinik kecil yang sudah tidak bepenghuni dengan alat medis yang lengkap. Kami akan meminjamnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai baru kami akan kembalikan. Soal pastur itu aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk disimpan. Dan juga sore ini kami dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa sosok orang aneh yang membawa benda tajam di perumahan tempat D.O terluka. Penglihatanku yang salah atau pakaian sosok aneh itu yang salah. Aku melihat mereka bukanlah manusia. Tetapi boneka. Boneka jerami berbentuk tubuh manusia yang kulihat di setiap sudut desa itu.

"Akh.." Aku meringis perih saat Kris hyung mengoles lukaku dengan obat antiseptic. Kemudian dia melilitkan perban pada lengan kiriku. Untung luka gores itu tak terlalu dalam jadi aku tidak harus banyak kelihangan darah. Sehun dan Kai juga terluka. Bedanya mereka mendapat luka memar yang cukup parah karena harus dipukuli oleh tiga sosok orang yang membawa tongkat baseball dan tongkat besi. Bahkan Sehun sampai menangis ketika sampai di villa. Kurasa Kris hyung yang paling parah. Selain mendapat memar dan luka di kulitnya ia juga terkena lemparan batu yang entah darimana datangnya tepat keatas kepalanya dan itu membuat kepalanya berdarah cukup banyak.

Aku ngeri melihat keadaannya. Kupegang pipinya yang lebam dengan kedua tanganku lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Apa ini sangat sakit hyung?" Kris hyung memejamkan matanya. Saat aku hendak menjauhkan tanganku ia menahannya masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Ini lebih nyaman." Aku menurut. Kurasakan kedua pipiku memerah. Kemudian tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

.

**Kamis, 18 juni 2014**

**08.26**

"Hyung, kemana yang lain? Mereka belum kembali?" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Kai. Dia habis bangun tidur. Pantas saja suaranya lumayan serak. Kami berenam yang berada di ruang tengah sama sekali belum mengisi perut dari siang kemarin. Sekarang kami sangat lapar tapi kedua chef EXO tidak ada di villa.

Sebenarnya aku khawatir pada Lay, Xiumin hyung dan Tao yang bersikeras mencari D.O juga Chen. Apa mereka baik-baik saja disana? sebenarnya kemana perginya mereka? mengapa mereka belum kembali?

Luhan hyung dan Chanyeol datang dari arah dapur membawa enam cup ramen dan beberapa snack juga minuman. "Yak, ayo semuanya kita makan dulu dari kemarin kita belum makan kan?" Teriak Luhan hyung bersemangat. Mereka menaruh makanan itu pada meja kotak di depan kami. Sekali lagi karena benar-benar kelaparan kami langsung melahapnya ganas dan dalam tiga puluh menit semua makanan dan minuman yang berada disitu ludes tak bersisa.

"Kris hyung, apa kita akan mencari mereka? aku khawatir karena mereka belum pulang dari kemarin." Kai merupakan dongsaeng yang paling dewasa. Bahkan dia bisa melebihiku. Dia sangat menghawatirkan hyung-hyungnya. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang hangat dan pengertian walaupun dari luar kelihatan dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Kris hyung menghela nafas lelah lalu menoleh sebentar kearah Kai. Kepalanya ia baringkan diantara kedua pahaku. "Hari ini. Kita berangkat jam dua belas untuk mencari mereka. Kita tidak boleh terpencar. Aku merasakan hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka." Ucapnya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kai mengangguk mengiyakan. Kris hyung menutup kedua matanya. Aku melihatnya dengan padangan sendu sambil sesekali membelai wajahnya. Aku tahu dia tidak tidur betulan. Firasat ini tidak bisa dibohongi.

.

**Middle of the Imakiradake Foret**

**Unknown time**

D.O sudah berjalan jauh memasuki sebuah hutan. Dia takjub karena di atas hutan ini terdapat bukit yang sangat indah. Tapi dia merasa aneh. D.O ingat saat pertama kali ia kesini, pulau ini tidak mempunyai bukit ataupun gunung.

"Chen, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya D.O setelah melihat Chen berhenti di depannya. Chen tertawa. Ah lebih tepatnya ia tertawa seperti seorang psikopat jahat yang sudah mendapatkan mangsangnya.

Bulu kuduk D.O meremang. Oh tidak dia merasakan ada sinyal-sinyal bahaya disini. Kakinya ingin melangkah pergi tapi sosok di depannya membuat D.O mematung. Chen berbalik menghadap D.O masih memasang seringainya. Bukan, dia bukan Chen. Tapi sosok yang menyerupai Chen!

Sosok itu memperlihatkan muka pucatnya dengan salah satu bola mata menggantung dan wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka sayatan kepada D.O. " _Anata wa watashi o oboete imasu ka?__(_Kau mengingatku?) Kyungsoo-kun?" Suaranya berat. Seperti menggeram. Pupil matanya berwarna ungu gelap menandakan dia adalah sosok yang jahat.

D.O memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. "_Iie.. Iie.. Tojinaide kudasai_(tidak,tidak, jangan mendekat)." Dia ingat sosok itu. Sosok yang dilihatnya di tangga lantai dua dengan kucing hitam yang berada di sampingnya. Sosok yang memperingatkannya agar segera pergi dari pulau ini. D.O melihat pupil mata sosok di depannya itu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi coklat gelap, warna mata yang sebenarnya.

Sosok itu bertanya. "D.O-kun, mengapa kau mengindahkan peringatanku? Saat ini kalian sudah masuk kedalam pengaruh kutukan itu. Kalian sudah tidak dapat keluar lagi dari lingkaran setan ini. Sama seperti kami dan seperti orang-orang yang akan mati mengenaskan disini." Sosok itu berjalan pincang kearah D.O. berbicara dengan suara yang lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Siratan matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Dia tidak lagi menyeringai, sosok itu tersenyum sedih kearah D.O.

D.O menghentikan langkahnya, dirinya berdiri diam sambil menatap sosok didepannya. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan pulau ini?" D.O bertanya lirih. Senyum sosok itu pudar untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia kembali mengembangkan senyumannya. "Cepatlah kau pergi dari hadapanku, tubuhku ini sudah dikuasai sosok jahat yang akan mencelakakan mu."

D.O tetap tak bergeming. "D.O-kun _Harii_(cepatlah)." Sosok itu meninggikan suaranya.

Tanpa disangka olehnya sosok itu kembali menjadi sosok yang mengerikan dengan bola mata berwarna ungu. D.O tidak bisa kabur karena rambutnya sudah dijambak olehnya. D.O meronta, tangannya berusaha melepaskan jambakan itu dari rambutnya. Tangan kanan sosok itu segera mencekik D.O. Sosok itu menyeret D.O menuju sebuah gubuk besar di dekat sana. Rambutnya serasa akan terlepas dari kulit kepalanya karena menjadi penopang beban tubuhnya yang terseret. D.O mengerang perih, airmata sudah terkumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Argh.." D.O memekik ketika kuku tajam itu mengoyak sedikit kulit lehernya. Ternyata cekikan pada lehernya belum kendur. Dia segera mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang mendadak lemas kearah lehernya. Dirinya berupaya melepaskan cekikan itu. Oksigen yang masuk menuju paru-parunya semakin lama semakin menipis. Tangannya terkulai lemas setelah sebelumnya menggapai-gapai udara.

'_Gomennasai D.O-kun'_

* * *

_Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Aku kehilangan tiga sahabat lagi. Xiumin hyung, Tao, Lay, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Mengapa kalian masih belum kembali ke villa? Kalian ingin menghilang lagi seperti Chen dan D.O?_

_._

_._

TBC

* * *

.

.

Hai, hai, hai.. aku balik nih. Maaf ya baru update sekarang, masih ada yang nunggu kah? hahaha kayaknya enggak deh. Aduh maaf ya, seharusnya aku update ffnya itu rabu minggu kemarin. Tapi aku beneran sibuk sumpah ._.v. Minggu kemaren itu tepatnya tanggal 14-19 juli aku ada MOS ato OSPEK di sekolah T_T, ah ketahuan aku umur berapa sekarang :D. Ugh, gara-gara MOS di bulan puasa aku jadi kecapean, pulang-pulang langsung tidur trus malemnya abis taraweh tidur. Gak ada waktu jadinya buat bikin ato ngepost ffnya.

Ah gara-gara mos itu aku jadi bikin cerita baru lagi hahaha, gak tau mau di post ato ga. Itu cerita soalnya pengalaman aku sewaktu mos, kkk~ . kebanyakan cerita yang aku buat itu pengalaman walau ada yang fiksi juga sih. Oh iya yang sequel ff poker face aku udah nulis setengah jalan ceritanya. Hehehe.

Aku lupa, sekarang kan waktunya balas review. Aku satuin lagi ya balasannya.

Ternyata masih banyak yang ga bisa nebak jalan ceritanya hahaha, aku menang berarti :D. Ada yang bilang Tao itu kerasukan jiwanya L.J, ih sebenernya Tao ga kerasukan dia masih nyuci piring bareng Kris XD. Trus aku juga belum bilang kan kan kalo lost chara disini mati. Bisa aja dia belum mati, tapi nanti matinya.

Memang benar, yang jadi cast tambahan di cerita ini itu para member got7, ternyata ada yang tau ya. Kalo OC itu palingan cuman pastur yang masih hidup itu. Ada yang bilang Chen dijadiin tumbal, tumbal sama siapa? Orang yang hidup disana aja cuman member exo sama pastur doang.

Soal jangan ditambahin adegan darah-darah kayaknya jadi makin banyak deh, soalnya di chapter-chapter depan mau aku ungkapin flashback kejadian member got7 di pulau ini dan yang pasti ada adegan darah-darah tapi ga detail ko, kalo detail berarti harus ganti rated dong.

Apa hubungannya Lay sama Chen ya? 0.0

Aku ngakak baca review kalian wkwkwk, tapi seru juga kalo misalnya kalian berpendapat tentang kelangsungan jalan cerita kedepannya ato mohon-mohon supaya chara ini ga mati itu hiburan tersendiri buatku. Aku malah suka, jadi kadang-kadang aku suka terinspirasi dari komenan kalian dan juga suka labil sendiri antara milih pendapat kalian ato mertahanin pendapatku hehehe. Jadi jangan sungkan ya untuk ngeriview panjang x lebar x tinggi.

Thanks to :

Turttleclouds, jung oh jung, wumyeoni, ** , **Emmasuho, , **HyunShine, **wu fanmyun, **urikaihun, Valencia Byun, Misaki Yumi, park hyun in, jumnyunyifan, HappyBaek99, **kaihun, **kireimozaku, **LittleMyeon, **Jenny Park, **iyagimagine, **PikaaChuu, Alexandra. , jello-xian, **Ulfaaadn, **Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, ByunCaBaek.**

Semoga kalian tidak bosan ya dengan cerita dan chapternya yang kepanjangan.

Oh iya ada yang nanyain aku ini cewek apa cowok. Aku ini cewek tau, tapi kelakuan ku lebih mirip cowok soalnya sangar dan suka teriak-teriak gaje. Kata temenku aku ini randomnya gak ketulungan padahal aku sendiri masih berfikir bahwa aku cewek yang normal. Berarti aku abnormal dong? Kalo kalian ketemu aku jangan liat dari luarnya ya, dari luar aku keliatan alim tapi kalo dalemnya….

Ah bacotanku banyak banget -_- kalian ga usah deh bacain barangkali enek sendiri. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo, aku bukan penulis novel dan juga bukan editor aku hanya anak remaja yang baru masuk SMA. Untuk ff lain aku publish sehabis lebaran, karena aku punya banyak banget cerita baru.

Bantu review ya?


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Doll Village-Accursed (Horror Scene)

Cast : All member EXO

Pairing : Krisho (Main)

ChanBaek & Kaihun (2nd Main)

Summary : [chap.6] Xiumin dan Tao tersesat di hutan itu, berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Suho dan yang lainnya di serang oleh dua sosok menyeramkan. Hampir saja Chanyeol dan Luhan meregang nyawa. Tidak, Kai dan Sehun kabur dari villa mereka. Buku diary itu menuntun mereka pada sebuah kenyataan. ''Lord..''/Krisho/Kaihun/Chanbaek/

**6th**

**The Devil**

* * *

Bercak-bercak darah tercecer indah menghiasi jalan setapak yang menghubungkan hutan pinus dengan sebuah gubuk yang cukup besar di dekat tebing yang menjulang. Sesosok makhluk dengan sebagian wajah yang melepuh karena luka bakar dan sekujur tubuh yang dihiasi oleh bengkak terlihat tengah menyeret seorang lelaki kecil dengan menjambak rambutnya dengan ditemani oleh sosok lain yang tak kalah mengerikan. sosok dengan leher tergorok dan tangan kanan yang putus. Terdapat banyak sayatan ranting tajam dan bebatuan yang menghiasi punggung tangan kaki lelaki kecil itu. Pipinya masih saja mengeluarkan darah segar dengan luka goresan pisau yang sangat dalam di perpotongan bahu kirinya.

Lelaki kecil itu adalah Lay. Dirinya telah dilukai oleh dua sosok makhluk yang membawanya dengan sadis. Lay membuka matanya lemah, rupanya kesadarannya masih terkumpul walaupun kian menipis. Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mencengkram rumput yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Pergerakan sosok itu berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Lay yang masih sibuk menggenggam erat rumput. Lay terbaring di tanah dengan kepala yang tak menyentuh permukaannya. Mereka semua diam membisu.

Lay mencoba berbicara dengan susah payah karena rasa nyeri pada bagian pipinya. ''ak-ahk.. jeh-jelaskanh apah yang terhjadi di-ahk di-uhuk.. pulau inih.'' Lay terbatuk. Dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sepertinya terhantam sebuah kayu balok di dadanya membuat sebagian organ dalamnya terluka. Lay kembali menutup matanya yang sempat terbuka. meringis melawan rasa sakit yang ia terima di dada dan juga bahunya. Dia pingsan kembali. Pingsan atau—?

''_Baka._''

Kedua sosok itu menyeringai tajam tetapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka menggantinya dengan senyum kesedihan.

* * *

**Living Room**

**11.31**

Kris hyung kembali membuka cacatan harian itu. Kami sekarang sedang duduk melingkar mengitari meja oval yang berada di ruang tamu. Kami masih harus menyelidiki tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di pulau ini. Mengapa kami jadi ikut-ikutan terlibat dan membuat kami kehilangan para sahabat terbaik kami. Air mata sudah sering membasahi kedua pipiku setiap hari. Aku sungguh takut tetapi aku harus berani menghadapi apapun yang ada di depan kami. Itulah gunanya seorang leader dalam group. Menjaga dan melindungi anggotanya. Walaupun begitu ada Kris hyung selalu siap melindungiku kapanpun. Tapi aku lalai. Aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka dari mara bahaya dan juga melindungi mereka dari apapun yang mengganggu kami. Aku terlalu penakut dan pengecut untuk menghadapi dunia aneh ini.

''Suho hyung, coba baca apa yang tertulis di halaman ini.'' Sehun menyenggolku, dia sukses membangunkanku dari beberapa lamunan aneh tidak bergunaku. Aku melongok kearah kertas yang di pegang Sehun. Sedikit menyipitkan mata akhirnya aku tahu apa yang ada dibacaan itu. Itu adalah sebuah ritual yang menjadi penyebab keanehan di pulau ini. Ini—kutukan.

'_Satu minggu adalah waktu terlama bagi kalian yang membaca buku ini untuk hidup di pulau ini.'_

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang kami baca pada buku harian itu. Kami menghela nafas. Ritual aneh itu memang terlihat menyeramkan hanya dengan membacanya dari buku saja. Berarti hanya tinggal dua hari lagi kami bisa bertahan hidup, entah apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Aku meletakkan sebuah patung anjing Siberian husky yang dibawa Chanyeol dan Gucci yang diberi pastur itu kepada Kris. Kemudian aku mengambil tombak dan kalung itu dari dalam tas backpackku. Kutaruh buku harian itu tepat ditengah-tengah meja juga kamera polaroid yang dibawa Luhan dari desa. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Ternyata semua kejadian beruntun ini nyata dan akan membawa kami kepada maut.

''Jadi, kita semua akan melawan mereka semua? Begitu?'' Luhan hyung mengusap wajahnya gusar. Kami semua mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. ''Aish, mengapa jadi seperti ini? seharusnya liburan kali ini akan menyenangkan. Bukan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti ini. argh..''

Kami terdiam. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kami berada dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Kai. Sepertinya ia sangat tertekan dengan semua hal aneh yang terjadi disekitarnya. Aku sangat memakluminya. Dia masih kecil dan kekanakan.

Kris hyung menggenggam jari-jari tanganku yang mulai mendingin. Dia menggenggamnya hangat. Didekatkannya punggung tanganku itu pada wajahnya. Dikecupnya punggung tanganku perlahan dan sarat penuh akan perasaan. ''Aku akan melindungimu yeobo.'' Dia memelukku dan membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat ditelingaku. Aku ingin menangis. Sepertinya kami benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk.

Kris hyung kemudian berdiri. Beranjak dari tempatnya dengan menggenggam tanganku. Aku ikut berdiri. ''Kita undur pencarian kita. Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi jam delapan itu lebih baik dari sekarang yang sudah beranjak sore. Sekarang sebaiknya kita beristirahat dan memikirkan rencananya.'' Dia menarik tanganku. Kemudian kami menghilang dibalik tembok ruang keluarga untuk kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

**Middle of the Imakiradake Forest (Water fall)**

**Evening**

Tao dan Xiumin sudah berjalan jauh tak tentu arah. Mereka rasa mereka sudah berjalan hampir selama sepuluh jam sejak mereka bangun -mereka semalaman menginap di bawah pohon- dan berkilo-kilo jauhnya untuk mencari jalan ke villa tetapi mereka malah semakin tersesat. Mereka seperti berputar-putar menuju tempat yang sama walaupun mereka selalu pergi dari arah yang berbeda.

''Hyung, kita mengapa hanya berputar-putar saja. Sepertinya kita sudah melewati pohon ini berpuluh-puluh kali. Kita istirahat saja ya. Aku merasa aku menemukan sebuah sungai hyung.'' Tao merengek. Dilihatnya raut wajah Xiumin juga lelah sama sepertinya. Berjalan kaki tanpa tujuan dan berputar-putar seperti ini membuat tenaga mereka terkuras. Apalagi mereka belum mendapatkan minum sama sekali dan hanya memakan buah-buahan yang mereka temui diperjalanan. ''Baiklah ayo kita melihatnya. aku sudah sangat haus.'' Dengan cepat Xiumin segera menarik tangan Tao. Dia juga mendengar gemercikan suara air yang jatuh dari ketinggian. Mungkin itu adalah air terjun. Xiumin sangat haus, biarlah dia meminum air sungai yang belum tentu higienis itu. Dia lebih mementingkan tubuhnya yang sudah dikenai dehidrasi ringan.

''Wah hyung, aku baru tahu kalau hutan ini mempunyai air terjun.'' Seru Tao seraya memunum air yang ia ambil menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ah dia juga sangat haus sepertinya. Xiumin mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin yang sangat jernih. Akhirnya setelah mereka seharian tidak menyentuh air, mereka dapat sepuasnya bermain dengan air.

''Akh.'' Xiumin menjerit tertahan. Dia menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari siapa orang yang berani memegang bahunya. Aneh, dia lupa tidak ada orang disini. Dilihatnya Tao yang berada dekat dengan bebatuan. Tao tidak mungkin iseng menepuk bahunya. Jaraknya dengan Tao terpaut sepuluh meter. Sangat jauh untuk ukuran orang yang berlari kemudian duduk berfoto-foto disana dalam beberapa detik. Siapa yang memegang bahunya? Xiumin mengendikkan bahunya. Berusaha cuek menanggapi.

Sekali lagi, kini seseorang menepuk bahunya. Bukan, seseorang itu barusan ingin mendorongnya jatuh ke sungai. Siapa dia? Xiumin menggeram marah. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menghampiri Tao yang masih sayik foto-foto. Berjalan menjaga jarak dari bibir sungai. ''Tao-er, ayo kita pulang.'' Xiumin segera menyeret Tao yang menggerutu akibat fotonya menjadi tidak fokus karena tangannya tersenggol.

'srek..srek..srek..'

Suara itu berdentang di telinga mereka. Tubuh mereka kaku. Kali ini mereka mendengar ada banyak langkah kaki terseret yang menghampiri mereka. Belum berani membuka mata dan membalikkan badannya Tao menggenggam pergelangan tangan Xiumin erat. Jujur, ia sangat takut. Apalagi hal seperti ini seperti pernah terjadi padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yang terdengar bukan hanya langkah kaki, ada seretan benda besi yang beradu dengan batu dibawahnya menyababkan bunyi berdenging. Sepertinya ada sekitar delapan sosok yang berjalan kearah mereka. Xiumin dan Tao memberanikan diri membalikkan badannya menatap sosok itu. Oh tidak, ada salah satu diantaranya sama seperti sosok yang menyerang D.O tempo hari. Sosok yang membawa pisau daging. Dia tengah menyeringai sadis kearah mereka.

''Xiu hyung, sosok yang membawa pisau daging itu yang mencelakakan D.O.'' Tao menunduk takut sembari mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan kiri Xiumin. Xiumin menahan nafasnya. Dia kaget dengan tampang kedelapan sosok di depannya. Wajah mereka penuh dengan bercak darah kering dan gigi bertaring. Matanya besar dengan bola mata berwarna keunguan yang memancarkan aura mistis. Oh, Xiumin tidak salah lihatkan? Tangan mereka lembek dengan tubuh yang landai tanpa tulang. Oh, MEREKA BUKAN MANUSIA ! MEREKA BONEKA.

Xiumin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Disana teraliri sungai yang lumayan tenang tetapi dalam. Juga banyak bebatuan lancip di tengahnya. Jika ia nekat lompat kesana bisa dipastikan kepalanya akan bocor dalam sekejap. Tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini. Mereka benar-benar terkepung.

''Tao-er, ikuti petunjuk hyung ne? Hyung akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. kau lari secepat mungkin dari sini.'' Xiumin menatap lurus pada delapan sosok di depannya. Entah kemana rasa takut yang tadi sempat menghinggapinya. Dia sekarang merasakan keberanian yang sangat besar demi membernya, Tao. Xiumin sadar dialah yang paling tua disini. Berarti dia harus melindungi _dongsaeng_nya. Tao menatap hyungnya tak percaya. Mengapa hyungnya ini ingin mengumpankan dirinya pada mereka sedangkan dirinya harus kabur?

''Tidak hyung, aku akan—'' Tao menggeleng. Dirinya berusaha protes. Tapi dengan sigap Xiumin langsung meletakkan telunjuknya dikedua belahan bibir peach Tao. ''Kau harus bertemu dengan mereka semua di villa. Hyung janji setelah semuanya beres hyung akan menyusulmu. Pergilah.'' Xiumin mengambil beberapa batu runcing yang berada di bawahnya. Bersikap siaga karena sosok-sosok itu semakin mendekati mereka.

Sosok yang memakai pemukul baseball di dekat Tao langsung berlari tertatih menerjang Tao yang langsung di tangkis oleh Xiumin dengan cepat. Sosok yang memakai katana juga menerjang mereka berdua. Xiumin menendang perut empuk sosok yang sebenarnya boneka itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. ''TAO-YA, CEPAT LARI!'' Tao yang mendengar aba-aba dari hyungnya segera berlari menembus hutan meninggalkan hyungnya dengan airmata yang berurai pedih.

Kedelapan sosok itu menyeringai kearah Xiumin. Boneka dengan topi koboi dan seragam pemburu itu segera membidikkan anah panahnya tepat ke jantung Xiumin. Xiumin dengan sigap menghindar. Tapi sialnya, karena kecepatan panah yang melesat itu rencana penghindarannya tidak terlalu sukses. Anak panah berujung lancip itu menggores pinggang Xiumin dan menghasilkan banyak darah yang menetes. Xiumin meringis. Ditendangnya perut boneka yang memegang tongkat baseball yang berada di dekatnya hingga jatuh ke sungai. Boneka itu dengan sigap memegang kaki kanan Xiumin. Xiumin yang merasa terancam segera membuka sepatunya. Membiarkan sepatu merah kesayangannya itu hanyut bersama dengan boneka mengerikan itu.

Pisau daging menggores lengannya vertikal. Darah semakin membanjiri tubuh dan tempatnya berpijak. Xiumin tidak kuat. Luka goresan yang dibuat oleh para boneka gila itu menguras habis darahnya. Dia terlalu lelah dan pusing untuk sekedar memukul atau menghindar. Tubuhnya terjengkang kesana-kemari karena kesadarannya mulai menurun. Xiumin bahkan tidak mengetahui jika ada boneka yang menggunakan pemukul besi menghampirinya.

'Jdakk'

Perlahan kesadaran Xiumin pun memudar. Kakinya langsung lemas, ambruk ke tanah berbatu itu dengan darah segar mengucur dari bagian kepala belakang dan punggungnya. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang ia melihat secara samar sosok yang berleher patah, tulang rusuk keluar dari balik bajunya dan kaki juga tangan yang patah berjalan terseok mendekatinya.

.

.

Tao berlari tak tentu arah masuk kembali ke dalam hutan. Dirinya mendengar suara hyungnya menjerit dengan intonasi yang sungguh membuat siapa saja ketakutan. Itu jeritan kesakitan. Apa hyungnya baik-baik saja disana? itu pasti. Hyungnya tidak pernah berbohong kepada Tao.

''Kemana ini, kemana ini?''

Tao terus-menerus mengulang pertanyaannya. Kakinya ia langkahkan dengan tergesa dengan tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke segala arah. Tao tidak memperdulikan apa yang dipijaknya. Pernah beberapa kali ia tersungkur dan terjatuh akibat tersandung akar pohon. Tapi toh ia tak perduli dengan badan yang lecet-lecet. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah mencari jalan keuar untuk menemukan hyungnya yang lain. Bahkan ia tidak peduli saat kakinya membawa dirinya kearah jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam, tetapi bisa mematahkan beberapa organ tubuhnya.

Tao semakin tergesa berlari. Kumpulan air mata yang berada di kelopak matanya membuat penglihatannya buram.

'srak.. brugh.. brugh.. brugh..'

Tao mengaduh, kakinya tergelincir kedalam. Terguling-guling. Menggesek ranting-ranting kecil yang membuat kulitnya mengeluarkan darah. Kepala Tao terhantam batu cukup keras. Dan punggungnya menghantam bebatuan lancip yang berada di dasar jurang.

''Ack..''

Ringisan Tao berubah menjadi terbatuk darah karena hantaman batang pohon yang jatuh tepat di atas dadanya. Bisa dirasakan tulang belakangnya nyeri dan biru akibat hantaman tersebut. Membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Pergelangan kakinya keseleo dan juga tergores ranting cukup dalam sehingga menyebabkan pendarahan. Tao terbaring di rerumputan hijau lumut itu. Menatap kosong langit yang berhiaskan ranting-ranting pohon yang saling membelit dengan pandangan sendu.

''Xiumin hyung, maafkan aku. Aku terjebak disini.'' Dia menangis.

* * *

'_Aku menemukan sesuatu yang buruk, dua makhluk aneh berdiri di hadapan kami. Mereka hendak membunuh Luhan dan Kai juga saat ini tengah mengendalikan Baekhyun. Saat itu pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Aku takut sekali.'_

* * *

**Nakamuri Villa**

**21.38**

Kami duduk diam di dalam kamar ChanBaekChen dengan pandangan menerawang. Tidak ada satu patah pun kata yang keluar dari mulut kami. Kai dan Sehun duduk diam dipojokan kamar dengan kedua tangan mereka yang tergenggam erat. Seakan tidak mau terlepas. Chanyeol yang masih setia menunggu Baekhyunnya bangun ditemani Luhan yang memandang kosong kearah pintu kamar.

Aku dan Kris hyung masih saja berkutat dengan buku harian itu dan saat ini kami menemukan banyak petunjuk.

...

'_Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Ternyata aku sudah keliru. Ritual yang aku dan teman-temanku buat adalah ritual pemanggil iblis jahat yang ingin memusnahkan umat manusia. Iblis itu ingin menjadi satu-satunya penguasa dunia dengan manusia sebagai budaknya. Sialnya kami melaksanakan ritual itu tepat pada malam jum'at. Oh tidak ini salahku mengapa tidak kucari tahu dulu tentang seluk-beluk permainan itu. Secara tidak sengaja aku sudah membangkitkannya. '_

_..._

Ternyata sejauh yang aku tahu orang yang menulis buku ini secara tidak sengaja memanggil iblis untuk memonopoli dunia. Ada sebuah ritual yang aku tahu tentang pemanggilan iblis itu. Walaupun aku ini adalah orang yang penakut tetapi aku sangat sering membaca kisah-kisah horror lewat internet dan akhirnya tidak bisa tidur malamnya.

Ritual itu adalah sebuah ritual yang menggunakan nyanyian sebagai tanda penghubung.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian mengacak rambutku frustasi. Dibuku itu memang tertulis bagaimana cara memainkan ritual tersebut tetapi tidak tertulis langkah-langkah apa saja yang harus di ambil untuk menuntaskan ritual itu. Juga tidak ada petunjuk mengenai pengusiran iblis.

Aku memakai kalung yang diberikan pastur itu keleherku.

'BRAK BRAK BRAK'

Suara gebrakan di pintu kamar terdengar sangat keras. Membuat kami segera berlari mendekat kearah kasur Baekhyun. Aku berada di depan sembari mengacungkan tombak yang sang pastur berikan. Aku benar-benar takut. Terbukti dengan pegangan tanganku pada tombak yang bergetar. Kris hyung maju dari belakang, mensejajarkan barisannya denganku. Dia mencengkram telapak tanganku erat, memberi kekuatan agar tanganku tidak bergetar.

'BRAK'

Pintu kamarpun terbuka. Dua sosok yang tadi menggedor-gedor atau mungkin memukul-mukulkan kepala mereka ke daun pintu itu menampakkan muka hancur mereka. aku menggeram rendah tanda menyembunyikan ketakutanku. Sungguh aku benar-benar ngeri melihat sosok yang bisa kusebut dengan hantu itu berkepala tanpa setengah tempurung kepalanya, wajahnya yang lecet-lecet juga kedua tangannya yang hilang. Juga sosok lain yang tak kalah mengerikannya. Sosok yang berbibir robek dan tangannya patah itu dengan cepat berjalan kearah mereka.

...

'_Bagi siapapun yang membaca buku ini tolong, tusuk dada sang iblis dan para budaknya untuk menghilangkan kutukan sambil menggumamkan kata ''Cheer en dios''. tolong.'_

...

Oh, mungkin ini saatnya aku memusnahkan budak setia itu satu persatu. Dimulai dengan dua makhluk di depanku ini. Baiklah, aku harus melawan rasa takutku.

Kuberanikan diri untuk maju selangkah kedepan. Mempersempit jarakku dengan kedua makhluk itu yang juga sedang berjalan mendekat kearah kami. Luhan hyung sudah memasang ancang-ancangnya menendang sesuatu walaupun kuyakin sia-sia karena mereka itu tidak mempunyai massa. Terlihat nyata tetapi tidak bisa disentuh. Mereka bisa menyentuh kita tetapi kita tidak bisa menyentuh mereka kecuali menggunakan benda yang diberikan oleh pastur Koiso itu.

Aku menyembunyikan tombak itu di balik lengan panjang bajuku kemudian menggenggamnya semakin erat. Kris hyung yang berada disebelahku menatap tajam kedua makhluk itu, kutahu dia sedang mati-matin melawan rasa takutnya. Sungguh aku sudah menangis dalam diam sejak tadi. Kai mati-matian melindungi Sehun yang sudah bergetar ketakutan.

''Kalian sudah terkena kutukan kami. Kalian harus mati.'' Suara itu berat dan serak. Seperti bukan suara seseorang. Suara itu membuatku merinding. Sosok tanpa setengah temprung kepala itu menyeringai lebar kearah kami. Matanya yang berwarna ungu kehitaman terlihat semakin menakutkan kala bibirnya membentuk seringai yang membuat wajahnya mengeluarkan banyak darah hitam yang menetes ke lantai.

''ARGHHH...'' Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Pandanganku langsung beralih padanya yang ternyata sedang dicekik oleh Baekhyun. Kurasa itu bukan Baekhyun. Matanya berwarna serupa dengan kedua makhluk di depanku. Mataku membulat panik. Baekhyun kerasukan. Bagaimana bisa terjadi?

Tubuhnya yang lecet dan patah terlihat mengerikan ketika Baekhyun terbangun. Dia terlihat seperti manekin gagal. Darah juga mengucur lumayan deras dari luka-lukanya yang belum menutup sempurna. Oh tuhan, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menusuk dadanya. Dia masih sahabatku.

Ayolah Suho kau itu pelindung, berfikirlah, —

Aku segera membalikkan badanku untuk kembali melihat kedua makhluk yang mengendalikan Baekhyun. Luhan sedang berusaha menolong Chanyeol dari sergapan tangan mungil Baekhyun yang sangat kuat. Mematung. Salah satu makhluk itu sudah berdiri persis beberapa centi dari wajahku. Satu makhluk lagi berada di depan Kris hyung. Dapat kulihat struktur tubuhnya yang rusak dan bau busuk menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia kembali menyeringai, menampilkan gigi runcingnya yang terlapisi darah kering.

'JDUAK'

''Arghh..'' badanku membentur tembok kemudian jatuh berdebum kebawah. Badan Kris hyung juga dilempar oleh makhluk astral itu ke pinggiran meja. Aku meringis perih ketika melihatnya mengerang kesakitan akibat punggungnya menghantam pinggiran meja yang lancip. Tombak yang berada ditanganku terlempar dekat pintu. Kuyakin kepalaku bocor karena bisa kurasakan bau anyir dan basah pada rambutku.

Aku berusaha berdiri melihat kedua makhluk itu malah menyiksa Luhan hyung dan Kai. Mengerikan.

''Arghh... _Do-dont_...'' Jeritan kesakitan Luhan hyung yang kedua rahangnya ditarik paksa supaya terlepas membuatku kembali menangis. Chanyeol sudah terlihat kepayahan melonggarkan cengkraman kuku tangan Baekhyun pada lehernya. Mukanya sudah merah padam sedikit keunguan karena pasokan oksigen yang tidak tersalur baik ke tubuhnya. ''Ba-baekhh, sadarlahh ahku hnyol... hahbat baikhmuhh.. sadarlah,''

Kris hyung masih mengerang kesakitan karena punggungnya mati rasa.

Sedikit lagi, tanganku dengan cepat menggapai-gapai tombak silver tersebut. Tinggal satu centi lagi jarak pemisah antara tanganku dengan tombak. Tombak itu bergeser ke kanan dan kiri ketika aku berhasil memegang salah satu ujungnya. Aku berdiri dengan gontai. Kakiku terasa sakit karena terkilir sewaktu jatuh menabrak tembok tadi.

Berjalan pelan kearah punggung makhluk di depanku tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tangan kananku sudah menggenggam tombak. Kuacungkan tombak itu tinggi-tinggi.

'CRASH'

Makluk itu memekik tanpa suara. Darah hitam merembes keluar dari lubang yang kubuat di punggung yang langsung menembus jantung matinya. Beberapa tetes darah terciprat ke sebagian tubuhku. Tangan, pakaian dan mukaku terciprat cukup banyak darah hitam dari makhluk itu. Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika mencabut tombak berlumuran darah itu dari dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh makhluk tanpa tempurung kepala itu perlahan terbakar hangus.

Kris hyung yang sudah bangun langsung mengambil kalung salib silver yang juga terjatuh dari leherku. Dia segera berlari kearah makhluk lain yang sedang mendekatiku dengan tatapan marah. Salib itu menempel tepat di jantungnya. Dapat kudengar sosok itu mengerang marah dengan tubuh yang terbakar dan darah hitam yang keluar dari tubuh membusuknya, menciptakan genangan darah di kamar itu.

Aku segera berlari kearah Baekhyun yang masih mencekik Chanyeol. Dapat kulihat leher Chanyeol melepuh akibat panas tanpa sebab yang disalurkan Baekhyun melalui kedua tangannya yang mencengkram Chanyeol. Luhan hyung langsung menendang kepala Baekhyun yang menyebabkan Baekhyun terpental beberapa meter dari Chanyeol. Kepalanya membentur pinggiran kasur yang menyebabkannya kembali pingsan.

Aku memapah tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk bersender di kasur. Kepalanya ia dongkakan agar luka melepuhnya tidak terlipat. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung membopong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke kasur di samping Chanyeol. Genangan darah hitam itu mengeluarkan bau anyir dan busuk yang menyengat.

.

.

* * *

**Jum'at, 19 Juni 2014**

**Street**

**09.33**

Kai dan Sehun kabur dari villa mereka. meninggalkan para hyungnya yang masih terlelap karena malam sangat sibuk merawat dua membernya yang terluka. Mereka berdua berencana pergi ke pantai untuk meminta bantuan. Siapa tahu nanti akan ada kapal yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka dengan kondisi memprihatinkan.

Berbekal cemilan sisa semalam dan segala keberanian yang mereka miliki, akhirnya mereka pergi kesana. Keadaan di pulau itu benar-benar terlihat aneh sekaligus menyeramkan. Kabut tipis dan hilangnya cahaya matahari menambah kesan menakutkan ketika mereka melewati desa yang sudah tidak ada lagi penghuninya. Kai dan Sehun merasa bahwa setiap mereka bergerak seperti ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi.

''Kai, berapa lama lagi kita sampai?'' Kata-kata seperti itulah yang biasa Kai dapatkan dari mulut Sehun selama perjalanan mereka berlangsung. Kai tidak menjawab itu yang membuat Sehun kesal. Setelah beberapa lama mereka sempat dihantui ketakutan, akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega karena menemukan pantai. Kai berlari kecil mengedarkan pandangannya pada hamparan pasir putih di depannya.

Tidak ada, pantai itu kosong. Ini sangat aneh. Seingatnya dulu waktu pertama kali mereka kesini ia bisa melihat jembatan panjang yang menghubungkan tepi pantai dengan laut dengan kedalaman lima meter. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, jembatan itu seolah tidak ada. Menghilang. Apa mereka salah pantai ya? Kai rasa tidak, dia melihat empat pohon kelapa yang membentuk sebuah persegi, tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi di samping kirinya yang kini menghadap laut, hutan bakau kecil di samping tebing itu juga jalan setapak yang menggunakan tangga yang arahnya menuju sebuah pendopo usang. Ini persis seperti apa yang dilihatnya waktu pertama kali ia kesini. Hanya bedanya saat ini dia menemukan sebuah muara yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan Sehun yang berada di pinggirannya.

Eh? Sungai? Apa dia bercanda? Apa matanya mulai tidak normal? Oh ayolah sewaktu mereka kesini pun dia tidak melihat sungai dan muara yang sangat jernih di pantai ini. Dia jadi ingat ketika buku diary seseorang yang dicuri Kris hyung dari gereja menjelaskan tentang gunung yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di pulau ini.

''Kai kemarilah, aku menemukan sesuatu.'' Sehun berteriak nyaring membangunkan lamunan Kai. Sehun segera berjongkok mengambil benda yang mengambang terombang-ambing disekitar muara. Mengangkatnya, menunjukkannya kepada Kai yang berlari tergesa karena mendengar pekikan bass Sehun.

Dilihatnya sebuah sepatu tanpa pasangannya ditangan Sehun. Sepatu merah ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang belum kembali dari pencariannya pada Chen dan D.O. ''Omo, bukankah ini sepatu Minseokie Hyung?'' Kai bertanya pada angin yang setia berhembus kencang disekitarnya.

.

.

* * *

''ASTAGA SUHO HYUNG ! GAWAT KAI DAN SEHUN, MEREKA TIDAK ADA DI KAMARNYA.!'' Pekikan baritone yang serak karena harus berteriak menggunakan nada tinggi mengusik tidur nyenyakku di pelukan Kris hyung. Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema menuruni tangga yang memang dekat dengan kamar kami. Pintu mendadak terbuka dengan kasar. Aku seketika terbangun mendengar keributan itu. Suara deru nafas memburu dengan detak jantung berdetak cepat mengganggu pendengaranku. Kulihat Luhan hyung yang juga baru bangun muncul dari balik pintu dengan tampang lesunya. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur belakangan ini.

Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya menjadi normal. Kris hyung segera terbangun dari tidurnya. ''Hy-hyung.. hhah hah.. Kai dan Sehun tidak ada di kamar mereka hyung. Mereka meninggalkan kertas ini.'' Aku berusaha berdiri. Mencerna kata-katanya. Kulihat ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang aku tebak berasal dari robekan sebuah buku.

''MWO?!'' teriakan panik itu terdengar dari dua suara. Oke itu bukan suaraku karena aku kini sedang menutup kupingku. Itu suara Kris hyung dan Luhan hyung yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari muka mengantuk mereka. mereka berjalan cepat mengerubungiku yang kini sedang membaca tulisan tangan Kai.

'_Hyungdeul, Mianhae. Aku dan Sehun tidak bisa diam saja melihat kalian menderita sedangkan kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi kami memutuskan bahwa kami akan mencari bantuan ke pantai. Kalian tenang saja, kami tidak akan mati semudah itu hyung. Selamatkan dan cari hyungdeul yang lain. Aku merasakan firasat buruk soal mereka. Jja, kita pasti bertemu lagi hyungdeul. Saranghae.'_

Aku membaca tulisan tangan yang tak terlalu bagus itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kuakui jika aku memang benar-benar sangat cengeng. Tapi aku bangga dengan mereka. Mereka juga mengorbankan nyawanya demi keluarga EXO yang utuh ini.

''Pabboya, kami pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka.'' Air mataku perlahan menetes. Ternyata aku belum bisa menjadi leader yang baik bagi para member. Aku cengeng juga sedikit manja. Aku ternyata belum bisa menjadi pelindung bagi semuanya, aku belum bisa menjadi Leeteuk atau Yunho sunbae dimata mereka. kurasa tittle Suhojaro yang melekat pada namaku belum sepenuhnya aku sandang. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi Suhojaro mereka saat ini, yah saat ini.

Kurasakan tepukan sayang mampir di bahuku. Kutengokkan kepala ke samping, terlihat Luhan hyung yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahku. ''Ayo, kita bersama-sama menuntaskan misi yang tertulis di buku sialan itu dan menyelamatkan keluarga kita.''

* * *

'_Kai dan Sehun mereka sangat pemberani. Ku harap mereka benar-benar baik-baik saja.'_

* * *

...

Di pedalaman hutan Imakiradare terlihat sebuah gubuk lusuh yang menempel langsung dengan tebing yang tingginya sekitar sepuluh meter. Di dalamnya duduk diam seseorang bertudung yang sedang mengamati mangsanya. Budak-budak setianya ia biarkan berkeliaran kembali untuk mencari mangsa baru. Hanya satu budak setia yang masih berada disana. Tangannya mengelus lembut boneka berkimono merah muda yang berada di dekapannya, seolah-olah boneka itu adalah bayi yang hidup. Disamping kiri orang bertudung itu duduklah seekor kucing hitam yang tengah mengawasi mangsa sang 'master' dengan kedua bola mata merah hitamnya.

''Jaebum-kun.'' Seseorang bertudung itu memanggil budak setianya yang bersimpuh di lantai. Budak yang bernama Jaebum itu segera mendongkakan kepalanya melihat kearah orang bertudung yang ia panggil master. ''_Hai master.'' _ Mata sosok itu hitam keunguan. Aura kematian sangat kental menyelimutinya. Sosok dengan leher tergorok dan tangan kanan yang putus itu bernama Jaebum. Lim Jaebum.

''Mereka cantik bukan? Kulit porselen yang sudah terhiasi oleh luka?'' Master itu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan kearah lima tubuh sekarat yang tergeletak lemah di tanah. Jaebum mengikuti arah pandangnya. Senyum miring terukir dari bibir tipisnya. ''_Hai.''_ Jawabnya dengan bahasa jepang yang sangat fasih.

Orang bertudung itu berjongkok. Mengelus pipi lembut dan chubby salah satu diantara kelima orang itu. Kemudian beralih menatap tubuh penuh bacokan dan tusukan di sampingnya. ''Kalian terlalu kasar pada mereka. Bawa sisanya hidup-hidup tanpa sekarat. Aku ingin menjadikan mereka berdua belas sebagai boneka hidupku.'' Ucapnya dalam bahasa jepang. Ia menyeringai sadis. Boneka yang ada di dekapannya pun ikut menyeringai.

''Biar aku yang urus mereka agar tidak mati. Cepatlah waktu tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum bulan purnama tiba.''

''_Wakatta_.'' Jaebum kemudian pergi dari hadapan sang master dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasanya. Sebelum sepenuhnya hilang Jaebum dapat mendengar satu kalimat yang membuat dirinya bergetar.

''Lord...''

.

'_Sial, tubuhku ternyata sudah dirasuki oleh energi jahat itu. Lama-kelamaan jiwaku akan segera hilang dari dalam raga ini yang akan sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh sang iblis. Aku dan ke enam temanku akan menjadi budak setia mereka. aku harus cepat mencari alat yang dapat memusnahkan sang iblis. L.J 05/04/09'_

_._

* * *

'_Waktu demi waktu telah kami lalui, lembaran buku diary itu membuat kami menemukan titik terang. Aku merasa aneh pada L.J seseorang yang menulis diary berdarah ini. Mengapa ia meletakkan buku diarynya di perpustakaan gereja? Mengapa dia tidak menyimpannya di villa ini?'_

_._

_._

TBC

* * *

Hahaha… aku kembali lagi walopun sempet publish ff sehabis lebaran. Ada yang kangen ga? Ga da ya, yasudahlah. Oh gimana chapter ini? membosankan? Atau malah tambah serem. Tapi menurutku ini anti klimaks ya? Ga serem...

Ini chapter enam berarti kemungkinan tinggal dua chapter lagi cerita ini berakhir hahaha. Disini gak ada urband legend. Momentnya pun sedikit. Oke nanti chapter depan chanbaek dan kaihun moment bertebaran dimana-mana, krisho juga sih. Apa udah ketebak ya jalan ceritanya? Udah kayaknya mah. Dan aku bakal ungkap semua yang akan terjadi di pulau ini dari awal pas di chapter yang terakhir biar penasaran kalian ilang. Trus kenapa ff ini disebut doll village padahal sedikit bgt kayaknya hantu yg berhubungan dengan boneka xD.

Wahhh kalian semua pada minta member exo jadi death chara ya? Hahaha asyik, kukabulkan deh kalo begitu. Ugh, padahal belum ada tulisan warning. Eh chap ini udah kok yang jadi death charanya hantu kkk~ biar greget mati dua kali.

Suho udah pake tuh tombak ama kalung buat ngalahin musuh. Aku juga udah bikin kris side di chapter depan. Member got7 jadi peran antagonisnya jeh eh tapi mereka punya sisi baiknya hehe, mereka cuman memperingatkan gak sampe ngebantuin, jahat yak.

Aduh aku udah peringatin kalo ff ini tuh genre friendship, jadi krisho itu gak pacaran mereka cuman saling melindungi ajah :D trus ada reviewer yang bisa sedikit nebak jalan cerita walo bukan 100% haha aku seneng jadinya ^^. Member got7 itu orang biasa yg lagi liburan disana. Claps claps claps memang urband legend tapi aku ga tau ada filmnya ato kaga.

Oh iya, lord disini itu kayak semacam iblis yah.. Bukan raja ato tuhan, soalnya gada kata yg cocok.

Thanks to :

Erin choi, xoxoxo, wuyeonmi, Emmasuho, **PikaaChuu, HyunShine, **kevin izumi males login, Guest, **Duo Bubble-kim316, Jenny Park, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, HappyBaek99, kireimozaku, **Upit Viole, **urikaihun, **E.V.E, ** , **krishokaihun, **junmyunyifan, Valencia Byun, **Guest, **RO53Wood, park hyun in, **turtleclouds, ** , Febry100 . ^_^v**

Omo o.O ada yg memanggilku eonni, berasa tua T.T panggil de ato kamu aja deh walopun kalian lebih muda dariku. Biar merasa muda gitu.

Bantu review yah?


End file.
